Candy Girl
by Jon Roy Smits
Summary: When a filly falls in love with the new dragon in town, her feelings will set off a chain of events that will shake an entire town to it's core.
1. Chapter 1

_Italicized words are spoken with a lisp._

Obsession

Chapter 1

The sun was setting as Celestia pulled the sun across the sky. Peppermint Twist was trotting down the street on her way home after Diamond Tiara's cuteceaneara. She couldn't help but be happy that Apple Bloom had found two new friends to help her find her cutie mark. It was probably time that they parted ways as friends anyway. Apple Bloom had become so obsessed with her cutie mark that it dominated a majority of their conversations. Peppermint Twist was much more reasonable when it came to getting her cutie mark. She knew she would one day discover her special talent and earn her cutie mark, unlike Apple Bloom who assumed that her cutie mark would never come unless she did something.

Twist knew from experience that a cutie mark appeared when you least expected it. When you were doing something that made you happy or glad, it was then that a cutie mark appeared. She turned and looked at her cutie mark. Two candy canes in the shape of a heart representing her love of candymaking. She would have never discovered that if she tried everything else in an attempt to find her special talent.

Her musings were interrupted as she bumped into someone. The impact was enough to knock her glasses fell off her face in the collision leaving her practically blind. She could barely make out the figure in front of her face as she scrambled to find her glasses.

"Oh no, my _glasses_! My _glasses_! I can't seeanything without my _glasses_." She said trying to make them out on the ground but her sight made it hard to see anything but blurs.

"Don't worry! I got them." The purple blob in front of her said. He carefully put her glasses back on brushing the sides of her face as he did so. He didn't feel like a pony at all as his warm, smooth claw made contact. With her glasses back on, she could finally make out the figure in front of her.

"I'm sorry about knocking your glasses off. I was carrying all these books and I guess I didn't see you there." The purple dragon said gathering his books in a pile. Peppermint Twist was in awe of this handsome stranger before her.

"Are you alright?" He asked waving his claw in her face.

"Oh! I'm fine. I just got a little _dazed_. Umm.. What's your name?" Peppermint Twist asked the dashing creature's name.

"I'm Spike. What's your name?" Spike asked as he put the final book on the stack.

"I'm Mint _Peppertwist_…. I mean Peppermint _Twist_. I-It's a pleasure to meet you." The filly said holding out her hoof.

"It was nice meeting you too." Spike said grabbing her hoof and giving it a firm shake. Peppermint Twist felt like she could melt as Spike's warm claw grasped her hoof. Spike picked up his books and started to walk away. Twist stood there and held the hoof against her chest letting the warmth resonate with frantic beating of her heart.

"Will I ever see you again?" Peppermint Twist shouted to him as he left. Spike turned around with the stack of books in his claws and smiled at her.

"I live at the library. You can come by if you want." Spike said before continuing on his way.

Peppermint Twist stood there for awhile until Spike was completely gone from view. The hoof he touched still pressed firmly against the rapid beating in her chest. A feeling of yearning that she had never experienced started to fill her entire being.

"_Wowzers_! I've never met anyone like him before. He's_ so _dreamy." The filly sighed as the image of him smiling back at her washed over her mind. She skipped all the way home in a state of absolute euphoria. As she made it to her room, she couldn't stop thinking about that fateful encounter with Spike.

"He smiled at me of all ponies!" She said hopping on to her red and white checkered bedspread. She grabbed a pillow and squeezed it to her chest as tightly as she could. The filly rolled around for a few minutes unable to sit still out of sheer excitement. It was like her body was bursting with energy after meeting Spike.

Twist finally managed to stop and looked up at the ceiling. The pillow still firmly clutched in her hooves. She started to remember the moment where Spike shook her hoof. She took the hoof and raised it into the air. She wondered if Spike was thinking about her as well. Was he laying on his bed looking at his claw as well? Twist stretched her hoof outwards as if trying to reach out to that claw again.

She closed her eyes and imagined Spike pulling her up by that hoof into the ceiling. As they passed through the ceiling, Twist found herself standing in a beautiful, sunny meadow with an impressive array of colorful flowers on display. Sitting next to a beautiful waterfall was Spike twisting a rose in his claw. He turned and looked at her with his beautiful green eyes set in a low, nonchalant gaze. He lifted his other claw and slowly beckoned her closer. Spike seemed to glisten as the moisture from the waterfall and the reflection of the sun hit his body.

"For you." He said offering the rose to Twist with that same wonderful smile she couldn't get out of her mind. Twist walked over and sat next to him. Spike tilted the rose towards her mouth letting her nibble one of the petals.

"It's_ delicious, _Spike." Peppermint Twist said enjoying the soft, sweet taste of a single petal. The dragon placed the flower on the ground and lifted her hoof with both claws. His expression turned into more serious one as he held her hoof. The filly could feel her cheeks burning as Spike leaned closer.

"Twist, I have something important to tell you. I know we just met, but I've felt this powerful connection between us since we first met. It's like fate is telling me something and I know exactly what it is." Spike said dramatically.

"What is it?" Peppermint Twist asked. Her heart was racing like crazy as Spike reached behind his back and pulled out a black velvet case.

"Oh my _gosh_!" Twist said placing a hoof over her mouth.

"I have something to ask you, and I hope you'll say yes." Spike said leaning in a bit closer. Twist could feel their breaths practically mingling as they were inches from kissing.

"What do you want for dinner?" Spike asked in a completely different voice.

"Huh?" Twist said awaking from her daydream. She realized that it wasn't Spike but her mother calling from downstairs. She sighed and put her hoof down as reality set in. She wasn't in a beautiful meadow with the dragon of her dreams. She was lying in her bed alone hugging a pillow. She could take a small amount of comfort in the fact that she could see him tomorrow. Still she desperately wanted to be close to him now.

"Hey, mom? Do we have _roses_?" Twist called out to her mother.

The Next Day

Peppermint Twist was sitting in class anxiously waiting for the clock to strike three o'clock. She had barely been able to unable to focus on class all day. One overriding thought occupied her mind as she listened to Miss Cheerilee drone on. She watched the clock as less than one minute was all that stood between the freedom to see her beloved Spike again. Just as the clock was about to strike three, Cheerilee stood up and addressed the class.

"I'd like everypony to study the chapters thoroughly. This test is important and some of you can't afford to fail." Cheerilee said looking directly at Snips and Snails. As the bell rang, everypony gathered there things and prepared to leave. None faster than Peppermint Twist who was set to beat Snips and Snails for the record of leaving first. Once her saddlebags were packed, she raced to the door.

"Peppermint Twist, I'd like to speak to you for a moment." Cheerilee said before she could make her escape. Peppermint Twist stopped dead in her tracks and walked back to Mrs. Cheerilee's desk. The class making the obligatory "oooooo" sounds that came when any school official asked to see a student in private.

"Looks like the teacher's pet is in trouble. Maybe Miss Cheerilee will hit her with a rolled up newspaper." Diamond Tiara said eliciting a laugh from Silver Spoon.

"Makes sense seeing as she's a total dog." Silver Spoon said laughing with Diamond Tiara. Peppermint Twist shrugged off the remarks. It was just Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon being mean again. She had learned long ago that it was best just to ignore their abuse.

"Since you two are in such a good mood. Why don't you two do the questions at the end of chapters three and four? I expect them on my desk by tomorrow." Cheerilee said silencing their laughter. The two of them were about to protest when Cheerilee shot them a look that spelled the end of any discussion on the matter.

"I'll make you pay for this, Twist." Diamond Tiara swore under her breath as she and Silver Spoon left the classroom in a huff.

"Are you okay, Twist?" Cheerilee asked.

"Yes, _Miss_ Cheerilee. Did you want to see me?" Twist said glad to see her bullies get their comeuppance. She would have never been able to stand up to those two on her own. Confrontation was definitely not her strong suit.

"I just wanted to check on you since you seem so distracted today. You didn't raise your hoof or even ask me a single question today. Is everything alright?" Cheerilee asked standing behind her desk as the rest of her class departed. It was quite clear to her that something had changed. Peppermint Twist was her best student and it was unheard of for the studious filly to not participate in a lesson.

Peppermint Twist thought about discussing her feelings for Spike. Cheerilee was always somepony she could confide when she was unsure of something. She was also dying to tell someone about her crush on Spike and Cheerilee was definitely a pony she could trust.

"Actually, something did happen _yesterday_. I met someone and I like him a whole lot." Twist said with a shy smile on her face. Just talking about Spike made her feel all warm and fuzzy.

"That's wonderful, Twist. Having a special somepony is beautiful and magical experience." Cheerilee said happy for her student. Discovering the joys of romance was important part of any filly's life.

"Umm…. He's a dragon actually. I met him after the party. Ever _since_ we met, I can't stop thinking about him. I was going to _visit_ him after class." Twist revealed with great glee. Cheerilee was more than a little surprised by Twist's choice, but she was happy for her all the same. Spike seemed like a nice dragon from what she had observed. There was one thing Cheerilee wanted to touch upon before she let her go though.

"Peppermint Twist, I know you're excited about all this, but you should be careful not to rush into things. You're at that time in your life where your body's going through some weird changes. Now that you're considering a relationship, it's important that you understand the urges that come with such a partnership." Cheerilee said speaking a bit more serious than before.

"_Urges_?" Twist asked confused as to what Cheerilee was implying. The mare could see the confusion in the fillies' eyes as she tried to understand.

"Tell me, Twist. What do you think happens when two ponies…. or creatures like each other?" Cheerilee asked trying to get an understanding of how much she actually knew.

"They go on dates and stuff. Then they get married and have foals." Peppermint Twist said. She had gathered that much from talking to her parents about it, but they didn't elaborate on any of the finer details of what really happened.

Cheerilee wasn't surprised by her answer. It was probably what everypony in her class would say if asked the same question. She could see that a lesson on the birds and the bees would probably be necessary in the near future. Unfortunately, she couldn't teach such a sensitive topic to her students without permission from their parents. Still she had to make sure Twist wasn't making any decisions she'd regret.

"That's right, Twist, but there's a little more to it than that. Now I want you to promise that if you and Spike decide to do something drastic, you'll talk to me about it beforehoof." Cheerilee said. She knew Peppermint Twist was a good filly and she'd almost certainly do as she was told in any case. Although she wanted to be clearer about what she should avoid, she'd be overstepping her bounds as an educator. It was the parents' right to decide when and where their foals learned of such topics. She could still make sure that she didn't do anything hasty.

"Okay, I _promise_, _Miss_ Cheerilee." Twist said with a nod.

"Good. Now run along, I know how much you want to see Spike." Cheerilee said allowing her pupil to leave.

"Thank you, _Miss_ Cheerilee. See you, tomorrow." The filly said rushing out of the classroom. Cheerilee was filled with pride as she watch her student embark on a new adventure. She knew it was a wonderful thing to be in love and wished her well, no matter what happened.

"I guess they really do grow up fast." Cheerilee said wistfully as she watched Peppermint Twist leave.

Peppermint Twist raced towards the Ponyville Library as fast as her hooves could carry her. She had no idea what Cheerilee meant by urges. Her only urge now was to see Spike and talk to him again. Still if there was something that she could do to be even closer to Spike, why would it be so bad for her to do it? The very notion that there was some forbidden way of being with Spike seemed pretty exciting.

The little filly made it to the library in record time. It had been awhile since she'd been here. She always had an avid love of reading, but the former librarian was extremely strict. It was her mission in life to drive anyone who came to the library off by being as rude and inhospitable as possible. At one point, she accused Twist of breathing too loud. After that Twist had decided to avoid the place all together. Although that pony had retired awhile ago, the memories of that curmudgeonly, old mare kept her away, until now of course.

The filly was out of breath as she finally reached her destination. As she stood before the door of the massive tree, she wondered what the new librarian was like. Spike was way too young to be left in charge of the place so there had to be someone else. The memories of the former librarian came flooding back. What if the pony Spike was living with someone who was worse than that old librarian? The filly took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for whatever was inside.

"_This _isfor Spike." Twist said letting herself in. To her surprise, she recognized the mare as she walked in. It was that purple unicorn who stood up for Applebloom when Diamond Tiara started making fun of her for not having her cutie mark. The mare was sitting at a desk when she looked up and spotted the redheaded visitor.

"Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Can I help you?" The mare said happy to have a visitor. She was beginning to believe that ponies in this town didn't read at all. It was finally nice to have a visitor that wasn't one of her friends for once.

"I'm Peppermint _Twist_. Are you the new librarian?" The filly asked hopefully.

"Yes, my assistant and I moved in just a couple of weeks ago." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Your _assistant_?" Twist said as her curiosity was piqued.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked unable to comprehend that last word.

"I mean your helper." Twist said rephrasing her response.

"Oh, you mean Spike! He's out right now. Are you a friend of his?" The curious mare asked. Peppermint Twist couldn't exactly call herself a friend of Spike's. They had bumped into each other just once and talked for a couple seconds.

"We met the other day when he bumped into me. I was just hoping to talk with him." Twist said as something occurred to her. She had been so caught up in trying to see Spike again that she had no idea what to talk about when she confronted him. It would be weird if she just showed up to see him and had nothing to discuss.

"He'll probably be back sooner or later. If you'd like to speak with him, you could just wait here for him." Twilight offered. The filly decided to just stay and wait for his return. Running around town searching for him would make it easy to miss him. She could also stay and find out more about Spike from Twilight Sparkle.

"Okay, but may I ask you a few _questions_ about Spike?" Twilight Sparkle was beginning to see her visitor had a rather odd fascination with her young ward. She had received questions about Spike before, but something about this filly seemed different from the natural curiosity that comes with seeing a baby dragon for the first time.

"Sure, I guess I could answer a few questions. What would you like to know?" Twilight said prompting a deluge of questions to spill forth from the little earth pony who stood before her.

"Where did he come from? How did he become your helper? What was he like before he came to Ponyville? _What's _his favorite food? _Does_ he like candy? If so, _what's _his favorite kind? What _does_ he do for fun? _Does_ he-" Twilight quickly placed a hoof over the filly's mouth. She hadn't seen anypony take this much of an interest in her number one assistant, even Fluttershy didn't ask this many questions when she met Spike.

"Whoa! Hold on a second, Twist. Before I answer your questions, can I ask you why you want to know all this?" Twilight asked removing her hoof. Peppermint Twist looked down and rubbed her foreleg nervously. She had gotten too excited and know Twilight Sparkle was on to her. Maybe she could lie her way out of it, but she was terrible at that sort of thing.

"Uhhh…I just want to be Spike's friend." Twist said stepping back. She knew it was a terrible lie. Nopony would buy such a blatant fib.

"So you just asked all those questions because you want to be his friend?" Twilight Sparkle asked suspiciously. It was too late to take it back. Twist knew how smart and wise Twilight was from her speech at the party. She had probably seen through her ruse already.

"Ummm…yeah." The filly replied still clinging to slim hope that her lie might succeed.

"Come on, Twist. I think we both know what's going on here. You obviously don't want to be his friend." Twilight Sparkle said causing Twist to panic. She had been caught. It was so stupid to lie to somepony as intelligent as Twilight Sparkle. She definitely knew Twist had a huge crush on Spike.

"You obviously want to be his best friend!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.

"Wha-" Peppermint Twist said completely flabbergasted.

"Don't try to deny it, Twist. I think it's a great idea. This is an excellent opportunity to show the princess that my studies in friendship are going well. As a matter of fact, I promise to do everything in my power to make sure you and Spike are absolutely inseparable." Twilight Sparkle said excitedly pacing around the room. Twist was at a loss for words as she watched Twilight walk around the room. Was this really happening? It seemed to be too good to be true.

"So you're going to help me get _closer_ to Spike?" The filly asked still suffering from mild disbelief. It wasn't that she didn't want Twilight's help. It was probably a bigger boon than anything to have Spike's guardian assisting her as she attempted to get closer to him. It just seemed too good to be true.

"Of course, I will, and I know exactly where to start." Twilight walked over to a chest and levitated out a giant photo album with a crudely drawn dragon on the cover. It was a book she received from Princess Celestia when she was younger. It was from when she first took Spike under her care. With some help from Princess Celestia, she had managed to keep a detailed record of every important moment of his entire life up till now.

"_What's_ that?" Peppermint Twist asked as she watched Twilight place the book on a table before them.

"I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about Spike. By the time we're done, you'll know more about him than he does." Twilight said as she opened the book. Peppermint Twist listened and absorbed every significant memory of Spike's life over the next couple of hours. Her keen mind committing it all to detail. The two ponies lost track of time as Twilight revealed every personal detail of Spike's life to the filly. Twilight Sparkle looked out the window to see the sun starting to set and Spike still hadn't returned.

"It's getting pretty late, Twist. You should probably get home. I wish Spike was here though." Twilight Sparkle said wanting to bring Spike and Twist closer together. She couldn't very well create a friendship between two people if one of them wasn't there.

"_It's _okay, Twilight. I'm _just _so happy I got to learn so much about Spike." Peppermint Twist said happily going over everything she had learned. Spike was kind, helpful, and always looking out for his guardian, Twilight. Although she hadn't seen him today, her infatuation with the dragon had grown to new heights.

"I'm glad I could help you. Why don't you come by tomorrow and I'll make sure he's here." Twilight said inviting her back.

"Okay, I'll be there. See you tomorrow, Twilight." Peppermint Twist said cheerfully as she put her saddlebag on and left.

The filly skipped home positively ecstatic. She didn't get to meet Spike, but she had made a powerful ally in Twilight Sparkle who promised to help her become Spike's best friend. It may have been a bit misleading, but Twist figured when they started dating they'd be best friends anyway. Twilight would get to impress the princess, and she and Spike would be together. It was a win-win for everypony involved.

As the redheaded earth pony skipped down the dirt path towards her home, she was being watched by two ponies secretly lying in wait in a bush. It was Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They had tracked her to the library by asking around. After hours of waiting, their target had finally revealed itself.

"Are you sure about this Diamond Tiara?" Silver Spoon asked feeling bad about this whole thing.

"Of course, I am. It's all her fault that we got that homework assignment." Diamond Tiara said as if it made perfect sense. Silver Spoon knew it was their fault for making fun of Twist. She had been trying to convince her of that for the past couple of hours, but Diamond Tiara remained adamant that Twist was to blame.

"Okay, but throwing hardboiled eggs at her seems kind of harsh." Silver Spoon said looking at the dozen eggs Diamond Tiara had brought. It was practically like throwing rocks at her.

"I'm sick of your complaining, Silver Spoon. If you don't like it, just go home already." Diamond Tiara said waiting for Twist to past the bush so they could ambush her. She'd do this without Silver Spoon if she had to.

"I'll be quiet." Silver Spoon said resigning herself to Diamond Tiara's whim. Ever since the disaster at her cuteceanara, Diamond Tiara had changed. She was far more vitriolic and unstable than ever before. Silver Spoon realized that whatever good was in her friend was pushed even further down by the embarrassment of what happened that day. At this point, she was scared of what would happen if she left Diamond Tiara's side. She could be the next one being pelted with hardboiled eggs or worse.

Peppermint Twist was humming a cheerful little tune as she passed by the bush, unaware of the trap that was about to spring. Her happiness only made Diamond Tiara more bitter towards the filly. She wondered what reason she had to be happy at all. She was ugly. She didn't even have a cuteceanara because her stupid family was dirt poor. How dare she be happier than her? The enraged filly picked up an egg in her hoof and stood up.

"Hey, egghead! Special delivery!" Diamond Tiara shouted as she hurled the hardened projectile with all her might. Peppermint Twist turned around to see the egg coming straight at her. She was nowhere near athletic enough to move out of the way in time. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact.

Suddenly someone pushed Twist from the side to the ground and shielded her. At first, she had no idea what was happening as the stranger stood over her. Whoever it was covered her head with his arms and pushed his body down over hers. She should have been panicking like crazy, but something told her that this person was trying to help her.

"I think someone's protecting her." Silver Spoon said. Diamond Tiara didn't care though.

"Grr! Keep throwing!" Diamond Tiara barked at her friend. Silver Spoon did as she commanded and continued to pelt the purple figure covering Peppermint Twist.

Peppermint Twist began to feel funny as she realized who it was shielding her. It was Spike. The smooth, warm surface of the his body awakened something in Twist. As her savior body's lay atop her, she wanted to hug him as strange as it seemed. It was like she wanted to push him inside of her. As ludicrous as the idea seemed, it somehow made perfect sense.

Diamond Tiara reached for another egg only to find the entire dozen had been exhausted. She looked over at Twist who was still unscathed and growled. She wanted to scream as she realized her plan had failed.

"Come on, Diamond Tiara. Let's get out of here." Silver Spoon said pulling her leg. Diamond Tiara reluctantly complied but not before making another promise.

"I swear I'll make you pay, dork!" Diamond Tiara said as she and her friend retreated.

"I think they're gone." The voice of her savior said. Twist recognized it almost immediately.

"Spike?" Twist said looking at him as he got up. The dragon stood up and extended a helping claw to her. She placed her hoof upwards as Spike lifted her to a standing position. The feeling of his claw wrapped around her foreleg brought back tender memories.

"Are you all right?" Spike asked as he wiped bits of egg off his back. Peppermint Twist was left speechless as she watched her hero clean himself off. Everything inside of her wanted to embrace him and kiss him for his selfless act. She even wanted him to lie on top of her like when she protected her.

"Umm… I think you had an accident." Spike said pointing between her back legs where a trickle of clear liquid could be seen falling down her legs. Peppermint Twist didn't even realize it till Spike pointed it out. Her face turned completely red as she quickly fled the scene.

Spike watched as the filly ran away. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. He looked over to the ground and spotted a saddlebag lying on the ground. He picked it up and inspected the inside flap for any information. Luckily, there was an address sewed to the inside of the bag.

"I guess I'm going to be pretty late getting home. Twilight's going to kill me later." Spike sighed as he slung the bag over his shoulder and headed towards the address.


	2. Chapter 2

Urges

Chapter 2

"I'm so_ stupid_!" Peppermint Twist cried as she entered her home. The fiily ran to her room and hopped onto her bed. She cried into the nearest pillow she could reach. She sobbed loudly and openly into the pillow as she lay across her bed.

"Why did I do that? I didn't even think I had to pee." Peppermint Twist said trying to recall what happened. She did feel a pleasurable tingle in her nether regions, but she had no idea why she would wet herself in front of him.

"He probably thinksI'm some_ gross_ little foal who couldn't control _herself_." Twist said bawling into her pillow. She knew he'd be right to think that. After all, she had no idea why it happened either. She couldn't face him after that. She'd have to cancel tomorrow. Twilight probably wouldn't want her anywhere near Spike after such a shameful display.

Her little filly heart felt like it was breaking as everything came crashing down around her. She was well on her way to being closer than ever to the dragon she loved before this debacle happened. Now she felt completely alone left to wallow in her own misery. Spike would never accept her now.

"I wish I were dead." Twist uttered aloud as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Oh, come on! It's not that big of a deal." A familiar voice called out. Twist looked up to find Spike standing in her doorway. She rolled out of her bed and fell onto the floor in shock. She instantly picked herself up and looked at him.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked readjusting her glasses.

"You dropped this and the door was open so I let myself in." Spike said holding up her saddlebag in one claw. Twist didn't even realize she had lost it. It must have fallen off when he protected her. He was smiling at her which made her both a little happy and a little angry.

"Thanks for bringing it to me." Twist said hiding behind her bed. She didn't want Spike to see her.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked. He knew it was a dumb question but he figured he'd ask anyway.

"Yeah." Twist said still huddled on the other side of her bed.

"I won't tell anyone about it. If that's what you're worried about." Spike said scratching the back of his head. That wasn't much comfort seeing as he was the only one she cared about.

"Okay." Twist said trying to get him to leave. What he said next, caught her completely off guard.

"It's perfectly natural, you know." Spike said causing the filly to peek over the bed at him.

"Huh?" Twist said looking at Spike with confusion.

"To get wet like that." Spike said causing Twist to get angry.

"_What's_ natural about peeing on _yourself_?" Peppermint Twist stood up and shouted. She didn't mean to get mad at him. This was just so embarrassing for her and he didn't seem to take it seriously at all. Instead of storming out, Spike just laughed at her.

"You didn't pee on yourself. You just got a little aroused." Spike said placing the saddlebag on a nearby table. He walked over to the bed and took a seat on the red and white bedspread facing the door way.

"_Aroused_?" Twist asked not getting the meaning he was trying to convey.

"You know, excited or horny." Spike explained.

"I don't get it." Peppermint Twist said. It was at that moment Spike realized that Peppermint Twist was completely pure. She didn't know anything about sex at all.

Growing up in a library, Spike learned all this stuff from the mature books Twilight thought she had kept well hidden. At first, he just read them because he wanted to know what Twilight was keeping from him. Eventually, he became enamored with the world of sex. He read everything from sex ed books to dirty romance novels. He had even learned the pleasures of masturbation through his studies. Despite his sizeable knowledge of the forbidden subject, he was still a virgin. Something he hoped he'd change with Rarity someday.

"All you need to know is it was my fault, okay? So try not to kill yourself over it." Spike joked. Peppermint Twist felt much better about the whole thing, but she wanted to know why it happened in the first place. It seemed like Spike and Miss Cheerilee knew something she didn't and nobody seemed to want to tell her anything about it.

"Could you do it again?" Peppermint Twist asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Spike said looking at the door. Her parents could come home any minute. If they found a dragon in their daughter's bedroom, things could turn ugly fast.

"Please, I'm _so confused_ about my body and no one _else_ will tell me anything." Peppermint Twist pleaded. Spike figured it was simpler than explaining things and this was a pretty rare opportunity for him as well.

"Alright, hop up on the bed." Spike said giving in to his own perverted curiosity. It wasn't everyday that somepony offered their body up like this. He was usually relegated to looking in books or his imagination when ever he could. He would only look though. In no way shape or form, would he lay a claw on Twist's body.

Peppermint Twist did as she was told. She climbed up on the bed and awaited his next command. Something about being in the same bed as Spike made her really happy. With all the ups and downs she had been through today, this felt like the high point of the entire day.

Spike couldn't believe how easy this all was. He sat on the edge of the bed just watching Twist with lustful eyes. She wasn't the prettiest pony, but she seemed alright as far as fillies went. She had an innocent charm to her that kind of made Spike excited.

Twist could literally feel Spike's gaze taking every inch of her body in as she stood before him. She could feel that same pleasurable tingle from earlier. She mentally scolded herself for getting like this so soon. If she got wet too soon, Spike might leave and she wanted to see where this was going.

"Now turn around. Put your head down, but keep your back legs up." Spike said completely focused on Twist as she lowered her head and did as she was told. With her tail facing him, he could catch a glimpse of her beautiful pink pussy. It was neatly folded in and perfectly rectangular. Spike unconsciously licked his lips as he saw such a wonderful sight close up for the first time in his life. The pictures in those sexual education books didn't do it justice. He had to look away as he felt a raging hard on start to grow in his lap.

"What am I doing? This has gone way too far. If this keeps going, I don't know what I'll do." Spike thought to himself as he put his claws over his crotch. His thoughts were interrupted by Peppermint Twist who was becoming impatient.

"What _should_ I do next, _Spike_?" Twist asked innocently. Spike knew there was nothing inherently sexy about the way she said it, but it came out that way in his mind. He took a quick glimpse to see if she was wet. Nothing. Spike decided to get it over with before he did something they'd both regret.

"Lift you tail." Spike said looking at her long back legs. She did as he said fully revealing herself to him. It occurred to Spike that Peppermint Twist wasn't exactly objecting to any of this. Any other filly would have objected or at least hesitated before exposing herself to some guy she met yesterday. Twist, on the other claw, had followed every command with eager anticipation. She had even asked when Spike failed to prompt her in a timely manner.

Spike felt like the situation had taken on a mind of it's own at this point. He climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Twist's exposed hindquarters. Moving in very carefully, he found his target. A small round bump at the top of Twist's precious, pink lips. He began to gently blow on it.

"Mmmm! What are you doing?" Twist moaned as the warm breath of the dragon hit the bump. Shivers went up her spine as the simple action nearly caused her to buckle from the sheer pleasure.

Spike licked his lips as he was less than an inch away from her pussy. The sweet aroma of candy seemed to be calling out to him. Spike could see she was wet now. He had accomplished his goal, but he didn't want to stop. Twist obviously didn't want him to. How many chances would he have to do something like this? Rarity wasn't exactly doing this kind of thing for him. Who knows when she ever would?

"Oh no! I'm trying to think myself into doing something horrible. I have to get out of here." Spike thought to himself. He couldn't take advantage of her. She didn't know any better. Spike jumped off the bed and turned away from Twist.

"See? I made you wet. Now if you'll excuse me, I should be getting home." Spike said looking out the door. He heard Twist move behind him, but didn't turn around. He felt stuck between his desire to stay and his desire to go. He could feel her presence directly behind him now as she rested her head against his back.

"Please don't go. Teach me." Peppermint Twist pleaded in a low whisper as she nuzzled his back. Spike swallowed hard as he felt Twist's soft fur caress his scales. He wanted to turn around and hug her. To show her all those things they did in those dirty romance novels. He wanted to let his imagination run wild with Peppermint Twist as his canvas.

"I'm sorry. I just can't." Spike said taking off as he ran from her room. He didn't look back. If he turned around, he knew there'd be no return. As Spike made it to the library, he was mentally and physically exhausted. He slumped against the door taking a seat on the ground and looked up at the night sky. He couldn't go inside like this anyway. He was all sweaty and shaken up by the experience. Twilight would only ask more questions than he cared to answer at this point. As soon as he felt up to it, Spike entered the library calmly and coolly.

"Hey, Twilight! Sorry, I'm late." Spike said greeting the purple mare as he usually did.

"It's about time you showed up. I have the most wonderful news." Twilight said.

Peppermint Twist didn't give chase this time. She just watched as Spike left. She didn't feel sad as Spike left her there alone with these strange feelings coursing through her body. For the first time in her life, she felt powerful.

Spike didn't run because he was repulsed. It was the exact opposite. He ran because he was being pulled in. Twist had him right where she wanted him and Spike knew that so he ran. She still didn't understand much, but one thing was certain. She had power over Spike. A power she would use to take him for her own. She couldn't remember being so excited for tomorrow.

The Next Morning

"How could you just decide something like that without even talking to me?" Spike said angrily as he ate breakfast with Twilight Sparkle.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this. Peppermint Twist is a nice filly. She'd make a wonderful best friend for you." Twilight Sparkle argued. She couldn't see why Spike was so opposed to making a new friend.

"You're my best friend." Spike said yawning loudly.

"I still am, Spike, and Peppermint Twist will be too. We'll all be best friends. Isn't that wonderful?" Twilight said happily.

"Whatever." Spike said too tired to continue.

"Just wait and see, Spike. You two will be practically attached at the hips when this is over." Twilight said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Spike said under his breath. Spike had decided along time ago that he would lose his virginity to Rarity. He almost broke that promise last night with Twist. Part of him still wanted to.

"Did you sleep okay? You seem kind of out it." Twilight asked as she watched her assistant try to lazily navigate a spoonful of cereal towards his mouth with little success.

"Not really." Spike yawned.

"Bad dreams?" Twilight guessed.

"Something like that." Spike responded. Every time he fell asleep he'd dream up some strange roleplay scenario involving Twist. At first, it was the domineering corporate executive and his eager new assistant. After that it was the perverted professor and the desperate coed. Last but not least was the lusty gardener and the lonely housewife.

"I'm never reading another romance novel as long as I live." Spike thought to himself.

"I have a spell for sleep, but you won't be able to wake up for the next eight hours." Twilight said offering her assistance.

"Aww, I guess I'll miss seeing Twist then. I was really looking forward to it too." Spike said in a patronizing tone.

"Don't worry. If I cast it now, you'll wake up just when she arrives." Twilight said thwarting his plan.

"We can wait a few hours before we cast it, right? I am eating breakfast now." Spike said trying to stall her but Twilight's horn was already glowing.

"You can barely feed yourself. I think now is the perfect time." Twilight said lifting Spike out of his chair.

"Can't we talk about this?" Spike said trying wriggle free of her magical hold.

"Sweet dreams, Spike." Twilight said before she put Spike to sleep with a flash of magic.

"Spike, it's time to go. Wake up!"

"Huh?" The dragon said sitting up and looking around. He was laying on a couch in some kind of dressing room and Twilight was standing in front of him wearing a simple white dress. He definitely wasn't in the library anymore.

"Come on, Spike. You don't want to keep Rarity waiting, do you?" Twilight said jogging in place.

"Rarity's waiting for me?" Spike asked trying to figure all this out. Before Twilight could respond, an organ began to play wedding music.

"We're late! Let's go." Twilight said placing Spike on her back and galloping out of the room at full speed. Spike struggled to hold on as the mare carried to who knows where.

"Late for what? Is someone getting married?" Spike said barely holding on to Twilight's dress.

"This is no time for jokes, Spike!" Twilight said turning several tight corners that almost sent him flying. As they made there way down multiple hallways, Spike recognized the grand pillars and plush red carperts as those that decorated Canterlot Castle.

"I'm not joking. I honestly have no idea what's going on." Spike said as they approached two giant doors leading to the banquet hall. Twilight stopped and let Spike dismount.

"Did you seriously forget you're marrying Rarity today?" Twilight asked him.

"What!" Spike exclaimed.

"Why do you think you're wearing that suit?" Twilight said bringing attention to the finely crafted black tuxedo jacket and white shirt adorning the dragon's chest. He didn't even notice he was wearing it till Twilight pointed it out.

"Listen, we don't have time for you to figure this out. Rarity is waiting behind that door. Do you want to get married or not?" Twilight asked him. Spike didn't have to think twice about such a question. Rarity was the only pony for him.

"I guess I forgot. Must be the pre-wedding jitters, you know." Spike said scratching the back of his head nervously. He didn't remember anything leading up to this, but as long as he was marrying the love of his life, it didn't matter.

"I'm going to teleport inside and take my place. When the music starts over, the doors will open and you walk down the aisle. Got it?" Twilight Sparkle said quickly explaining the plan.

"Got it!" Spike said giving her the thumbs up. Twilight Sparkle nodded and disappeared in a flash.

Spike stood outside the door and waited for his cue. He stared at the door wondering what Rarity would look like in a wedding dress. He couldn't wait to go in and see his beautiful bride. Spike heard his cue as the music stopped and started over. The doors opened revealing his bride to be.

"Whoa!" Spike said as he stared in awe at Rarity. She was wearing a beautiful, silky white gown that flowed seamlessly down her back as the sun gleamed off it giving her a radiant glow that seemed to light up the entire room. A thin white veil covered her beautiful blue eyes and demure smile that were completely focused on him.

As Spike started his march toward wedded bliss, Princess Celestia presided over the ceremonies as Twilight stood on Spike's side as his best mare. Rarity's sister stood next to her in a cute little white dress of her own. Everypony from Ponyville was there to witness the union of him and Rarity. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were all sitting in the front row. The music stopped as Spike stepped up to join his bride at the altar. With a nod from the happy couple, Princess Celestia began the festivities.

"Ladies and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to join Spike and Rarity in holy matrimony. Rarity, do you take this dragon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course, I do." Rarity said putting a hoof out for Spike to hold.

"Spike, do you take this mare to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Spike said enthusiastically. He couldn't imagine a more perfect moment than the one he was experiencing now. Standing in front of everyone he knew while the love of his life pledged her eternal devotion to him.

"If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace?"

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Spike thought to himself as he gazed into Rarity's beautiful blue eyes.

"I object to _this travesty_!" A familiar lisp cried out. Spike's heart fell as he turned to see Peppermint Twist standing in the center of the aisle with an overstuffed backpack on her back. Everyone gasped at the sudden outburst. Rarity looked at the defiant filly then back to Spike.

"Spike, who is she?" Rarity asked confused. Spike just gulped and tugged at the collar of his tuxedo.

"I-I don't know. She's nobody. Is she even really there? I don't see anypony. Let's finish the ceremony and we can talk about it later. Princess?" Spike said hoping everyone would just ignore her.

"Before I complete the ceremony, I think I'd like to hear this little filly out. Why exactly are you objecting to this marriage?" Princess Celestia asked to Spike's dismay.

"Because of this, your _highness_." Twist carefully removed the backpack and held its contents above her head for all to see. Everyone gasped in shock as she revealed what was inside.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rarity asked.

"It's our dragon egg!" Twist said holding up a large red and white egg with a swirl pattern adorning it's exterior.

"That's impossible! I didn't touch you. That could be a griffin egg for all we know." Spike protested. As he said that, the egg started to hatch revealing a tiny white dragon with red scales going down his back. Everyone glared at Spike as he scrambled for some sort of reason.

"Okay so it's a dragon, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's my dragon." Spike said starting to sweat. Unfortunately at that moment, the tiny dragon let out a burp of green flames and spoke.

"Holy guacamole!" He uttered. Everyone turned and looked at Spike who just tugged anxiously at his collar.

"Umm… I got nothing." Spike said unable to explain away what just happened.

"I don't even know you anymore!" Rarity cried as she ran away from him with tears in her eyes. Spike tried to give chase but the tiny dragon had made his way to Spike's leg and was hugging him. His big pink eyes looking up at him.

"Papa?" The little dragon said eliciting "awws" from the crowd.

"No, but-"

"I hope you're ready to take responsibility for this. This is a serious matter, Spike." Princess Celestia said in a grave tone of voice. Spike felt like everything was spinning for a moment.

"I know how this looks, but I never even had sex with her. This is not my child." Spike pleaded his case to the princess.

"_Since_ we're already here, would you do the honors, _Princess Celestia_?" Peppermint Twist said taking Rarity's place at the altar.

"This is insane! You can't be serious?" Spike asked her majesty.

"I actually think it's a great idea." Princess Celestia said as her horn glowed making a ball and chain appear on Spike's ankle.

"No way! You can't make me this do!" Spike said trying to pry himself free.

"Actually, I can with or without your permission. I just have to ask your bride now. Well, Twist?" Princess Celestia said turning to the filly.

"I _super, duper_ do!" Peppermint Twist said hugging Spike who was being held by Twist, his illegitimate son, and a ball and chain that magically attached itself to his leg..

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the groom." Princess Celestia said causing everyone to applaud and chant.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone chanted as Twist leaned towards the hopelessly trapped dragon. Spike tried to run but couldn't move.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Spike sat up straight in his basket back in the library. A cold sweat running down his face. He quickly searched himself making sure nothing was holding him. He let out a sigh as he realized it wasn't real.

"It was just a bad dream." Spike said looking out the window to his left. The sun was shining brightly as the birds sang songs of joy and happiness.

"Everything is right with the world." Spike thought to himself as he looked at the clear blue sky.

"Trouble _sleeping_?"

"Yeah, I had this terrible dream where I was marrying….. Peppermint Twist! What are you doing here?" Spike said stumbling out of his bed as the filly stood to the right.

"You had a dream we were getting married. That's so _sweet_! What was it like? Was I wearing a pretty _dress_? Did we _kiss_ in front of everyone? Oh my _gosh_, that'd be so _embarrassing_!" Twist rambled on for a few minutes before Spike got tired of it and finally decided to speak up.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked getting up.

"Well, Twilight had to step out to help Pinkie Pie with a baking _emergency_ so she asked me to be here when you woke up. You're so cute when you're _snoring_." Peppermint Twist took a step towards Spike but he took another step back.

"Listen, I know you like me and all. Honestly, who wouldn't? But I just don't feel the same way about you." Spike said in a firm, even tone. Twist looked a little sad at this point as her smile stat.

"What about last night? I thought we had _something_ _special_." Twist said taking another step towards him with a sorrowful look on her face. Spike took another step backwards. His back now literally to the wall.

"Last night was a one time thing. You asked me to do something and I did it. It's over." Spike said standing strong. He knew how harsh he was sounding but he had to put an end to this.

"You're lying! It's not over. No one ever made me feel this way before, Spike. Last night meant _something_ to you too. I know it." Peppermint Twist as she took a step towards Spike trying to close the gap between them. She knew if she could just touch him. If she could feel him, he'd realize it too.

"No, stay away from me!" Spike shouted as he pushed her away. Peppermint Twist fell to the ground as she stumbled over Spike's bed. She landed hard as the sound echoed throughout the library.

Spike was as surprised as Twist was. He had never hit a girl before. His first instinct was to help her up and apologize profusely for this ugly mess. Then he thought about what would happen after that. She might get the wrong idea and try to get close to him again. She already had it in her mind that they had some sort of connection. He had to break her of that belief. As much as he hated doing it, he had to prepare himself for what he had to do next.

Peppermint Twist lay on the floor in pain. It wasn't the physical pain that bothered her, but the emotional one boiling up inside of her. She knew deep down in her heart that they were meant to be together. She got to her hooves and looked at Spike with tear filled eyes.

"I love you, Spike." She whimpered as she stared at him longingly. Spike had avoided eye contact, but those words hit him hard. It made what he said next all the harder.

"Just leave. You're embarrassing yourself."

At that moment, Peppermint Twist could feel her heart shatter into tiny pieces. The cold delivery of those words had left her in a state of pain not even she could describe. She wanted to cry but couldn't. She wanted to run but her body wouldn't respond. It was like she just shut herself down to protect herself from those words but the damage was done.

Spike watched as Peppermint Twist slowly turned around and walked away with her head hanging. Her movements seemed stiff and creepy. It was almost like watching a life size wind up toy try to walk like a pony.

Spike felt horrible as he watched her walk out the door He looked down at the palm of his claws before clenching them tightly.

"It had to be done, Spike." He told himself over and over again. He wanted to believe those words with all his might, but something told him that it wasn't right. He pushed those feelings down and began to fix his bed. Twilight would be home soon and he had to explain that Twist wouldn't be coming back again.


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Turnaround

Chapter 3

Peppermint Twist walked through the streets of Ponyville with no signs of emotion or energy. Several ponies stopped to ask her what was wrong, but Twist merely kept walking as if they didn't exist. She had no idea where she was going. Her mind was too fractured to do anything except keep moving away from Spike. Away from everything.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were walking alone when they happen to spot the distraught filly walking down the road towards them. Diamond Tiara smiled as she saw the filly headed towards her, but Silver Spoon could see something was off about her.

"Is something wrong with Twist?" Silver Spoon asked. She could tell that the normally hyper pony wasn't herself as she walked at a painfully slow pace.

"Let's go find out." Diamond Tiara said deviously as a wicked grin crossed her face.

"I don't know, Diamond. She looks pretty bummed already. Maybe we should let it slide for once." Silver Spoon said feeling a pang of pity for her. Normally, she'd be the first to rip into the ugly, little suck up, but Twist already looked pretty depressed enough without the two of them going at her.

"Fine, I guess I'll do it myself as always." Diamond Tiara said walking towards the filly. Silver Spoon decided to follow but chose to stay silent when Diamond Tiara started to making fun of Twist. She was hoping that Diamond Tiara would come to her senses and realize that teasing somebody who was already depressed was a bad idea. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Hey, Twist! What's wrong Twist look in a mirror lately?" Diamond Tiara said trotting next to Twist. The filly didn't even lift her head as she continued to walk ahead.

"Are you okay?" Silver Spoon asked becoming concerned. Twist should have at least reacted to that. Diamond Tiara shot her friend a dirty look for actually showing some leniency to Twist before insulting her again.

"Maybe she just realized how hopelessly, pathetic she really is. I mean she's hideous, has that stupid lisp, and her family's a bunch middle class nobodies. I'd be sad too if I were her." Diamond Tiara said getting really vicious. Peppermint Twist continued to ignore her despite her biting remarks. Diamond Tiara decided to go a different route altogether this time.

"Where's your freaky boyfriend, Twist? I bet he totally dumped your ugly butt. I can't blame him though. Even a weirdo like him could do better than you." Diamond Tiara said insulting Spike.

"What'd you say about him?" Peppermint Twist responded as she stopped dead in her tracks. Diamond Tiara rejoiced at a reaction from Twist. Silver Spoon was however worried about the fire in Peppermint Twist's eyes that appeared.

"Diamond, I really think we should leave." Silver Spoon said trying to warn Diamond Tiara. Her friend didn't even acknowledge her as she decided to go after Twist again.

"You heard me. I'm talking about that wingless lizard who calls himself a dragon. You two losers are actually made for each other." Diamond Tiara said jumping in front of Twist. Peppermint Twist was never one for confrontation. She always convinced herself that it was better to be quiet in the presence of Diamond Tiara. If she stayed quiet and didn't respond, Diamond Tiara would get bored and move on to somepony else. This was different. After having her heart broken and being subjected to such ridicule, all those repressed moments where she told herself not to fight ran through her head instilling her with an emotional buildup that seemed long overdue. It was a righteous fury that came from years of just taking Diamond Tiara's constant abuse. She looked her tormentor straught in the eyes and stared her down.

"Take it back." Twist said ready to explode. Silver Spoon could see that Twist was absolutely in no mood for Diamond Tiara's teasing. She'd never thought of Peppermint Twist as anything but pathetic. Something was different now. She was actually a bit scary as hard as it was for her to believe.

"Maybe we should just let it go this time, Diamond." Silver Spoon said trying to pull her friend away before Peppermint Twist did something. Diamond Tiara just yanked her hoof away from Silver Spoon and put it in directly in the center of Twist's chest poking her.

"What's the teacher's pet going to do? Tattle on me? Cheerilee's not here to stick up for her and she can't do it herself so I'm not taking anything back. What are you going to do about it, Twist? Your loser boyfriend isn't here anymore. Who's going to protect you now?" Diamond Tiara said as she pushed the filly a little. Peppermint Twist's mind flashed back to the moment when Spike pushed her. She realized that she was always like this. Ponies would push her and she'd just accept it.

She didn't want to do that anymore. Would she always be a background character in her own story? Always letting others cast her aside be cause she was too weak to fight back. She didn't want to accept Diamond Tiara's harassment. She didn't want to accept Spike's rejection. She was tired of taking what life gave her. From now on, she'd stop being so passive. She looked at her bully and did something that left everyone stunned, including herself.

Peppermint Twist head butted Diamond Tiara as hard as she could. Her glasses were sent flying as she placed her forehead square into her opponent's. Diamond Tiara crumpled to the ground as her head rang from the force of the unexpected move.

"Are you crazy?" Silver Spoon asked Peppermint Twist who was standing tall over Diamond Tiara. Peppermint Twist didn't look the least bit fazed as she looked down at Diamond Tiara

"Take it back." Peppermint Twist said in low menacing tone. The duo had never seen this side of Twist before. Diamond Tiara wasn't going to back down though.

"Never!" Diamond Tiara said defiantly. Peppermint Twist placed a hoof on Diamond Tiara's mane and began pushing the filly's head into the dirt, sending her tiara to the ground as she struggled to lift her head.

"Take it back!" Peppermint Twist said putting more weight on her hoof. The emboldened filly felt a bit of an adrenaline rush as she pushed the richest brat in town headfirst into the dirt.

"Ow! Ow! Help me, Silver Spoon!" Diamond Tiara cried out to her friend. Silver Spoon started to make a move when Peppermint Twist shot her a look that sent ice down her veins. It was like staring down a dangerous animal at the zoo. Her pink eyes were wild and bloodshot. The nerdy filly looked like a madpony out for blood.

"Maybe you should just take it back, Diamond Tiara. She looks really scary right now." Silver Spoon said backing down.

"Are you kidding me? Ow! Ow!" Diamond Tiara cried out in agony.

"Take! It! Back!" Twist said pushing down even harder. At this point, Diamond Tiara realized there was nothing to be gained, except bruises and scars from disobeying her.

"Alright, I take it back! You're not a loser!" Diamond Tiara shouted.

"Take back what you _said_ about Spike!" Peppermint Twist demanded.

"I take everything back! Just let me go!" Diamond Tiara said on the verge of tears. She was in so much pain and she just wanted Twist to lay off. Peppermint Twist did as she said, but not before she made her flail in the dirt for a few more seconds.

Silver Spoon ran to her friend's side helping her to stand. Diamond Tiara's mane was a complete mess and her chin had some bleeding from being scratched up. The worst part was her head which was throbbing in pain. She could still feel the impression of hoof print on her head. She started to cry as Silver Spoon helped her limp away.

"First, my cuteceanara is ruined and now I'm being pushed her around by Peppermint Twist. I'm so pathetic." Diamond Tiara thought as she leaned against her best friend for support.

Peppermint Twist watched her former bullies slink away and smiled. Without her glasses, she could barely make them out, but she felt empowered after defending herself for the first time ever. She felt her way towards her glasses and put them back on. She also spotted Diamond's tiara sitting on the ground nearby. She looked at it for a moment before turning around bucking as far as she could.

"_Bitches_." Twist said walking home. Now that she'd crossed Daimond Tiara and Silver Spoon off her list. She had to decide what to do about Spike now. One thing was for certain though. She'd fight until Spike responded to her feelings and nothing would stand in her way.

Back at the library

"What do you mean she just left?" Twilight Sparkle asked in disbelief. Her friendship project between Spike and Peppermint Twist had apparently gone up in smoke while she was helping Pinkie Pie clean up. The pink mare had decided to put a little too much yeast into one of the pastries and it left a nasty mess all over the bakery. With Twilight's magic, she managed to clean everything up before the Cakes could get back and find their home and business in disarray. Unfortunately, Twilight had returned to find her own situation turned upside down.

"She just didn't want to be my friend, Twilight. I'm sorry." Spike said full of regret. He didn't want to do this to Twist but she left him no choice. In the end, this was best for everyone.

"No, don't be sad, Spike. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Twilight said sad that Twist had just left. It was strange that she would just leave without saying anything, She seemed so enthusiastic about it when she first arrived. She could have at least explained why she changed her mind so suddenly.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Twilight Sparkle said aloud causing Spike to jump.

"That's not necessary. We should just leave her alone. I think she's been through enough." Spike said panicking. Twilight looked at Spike suspiciously.

"What do you mean she's been through enough? Did you do something to her while I was gone?" Twilight said wondering more and more about what happened between the two of them while she was out.

"Nothing happened. I just woke up and she told me had to go. That's it." Spike said lying through his teeth. He couldn't tell her what really happened without getting into the sordid details of what happened between them last night. Something he hoped to keep hidden from her forever.

"You're lying, aren't you?" Twilight said questioning Spike's honesty. The dragon however stuck to his story.

"No, that's what happened. She just said she had to go." Spike said feeling worse than ever. He broke Peppermint Twist's heart and now he was lying about it to Twilight. He didn't like hurting and lying to anyone, but what could he do? Tell Twilight he was a pervert who used Twist to satiate his own sexual curiosity and broke her heart. No, that was completely out of the question.

"Fine, Spike. If you say that's what happened, I believe you. While I am a little bit skeptical, I know deep down you're an honest dragon. You'd never lie to me about to anything." Twilight said believing him wholeheartedly.

Spike relaxed a bit as Twilight Sparkle bought his excuse. Still he felt bad about this entire situation. Lying to Twilight and hurting Peppermint Twist seemed so wrong. Was there no other way to make things better without lying? Should he have been nicer to Twist even though she might take it the wrong way? Should he have told the Twilight the truth and hoped she wouldn't think too badly of him?

"No! This is the best thing for everyone. Twist will find somepony else eventually, and Twilight will never have to know anything about his sexual indiscretion. Everyone would be happier in the long run." Spike thought to himself. He was convinced this was best for everyone.

The Next Day

Spike was walking through Ponyville after finishing some errands for Twilight. A normally easy task made extremely difficult by a fear of running into a certain filly. Fortunately, he had made it the entire day without seeing Peppermint Twist at all. As he walked back to the library, he wondered how long he'd have to slink around town on the lookout for the filly.

"Maybe I'll just spend all my time in the library for a month or two." Spike said as he reached his home. He was sure that Peppermint Twist wouldn't return here, not after what happened between them.

As Spike entered the library, he heard laughter coming from inside. He walked in and nearly had a heart attack as he saw Peppermint Twist sitting at a table talking to Twilight Sparkle. The both of them were laughing together like old friends. They looked at Spike who stood at the door trying to figure out why the filly he had left emotionally devastated was sitting next to Twilight laughing like nothing had happened.

"Hey, Spike! I'm sorry I left without telling you everything yesterday." The filly said with a biggest smile on her face.

"She explained everything, Spike. It turns out you were mistaken." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Mistaken?" Spike said trying to process what he was seeing.

"When Twilight told me how you thought I abandoned you _yesterday_, I was so _surprised_. I didn't leave because I didn't want to be your friend. I _suddenly_ remembered this huge test I had to study for and I didn't want to bore you by doing it here so I left." Peppermint Twist said as she got up and walked over to Spike. The filly placed her legs around Spike's arms in a constricting hug.

"Can you ever forgive me?" She asked squeezing him tightly. The filly silently sighed as she felt Spike's warm body. It felt wonderful being this close to him.

"Isn't that sweet, Spike? She was thinking of you the whole time. Well, go on. Aren't you going to accept her apology?" Twilight Sparkle said watching the exchange closely. Spike couldn't exactly say no, especially since Twist's lie had covered all the holes in his own story so well.

"Yeah, I guess I forgive you." Spike said wishing she'd stop hugging him.

"We were just going over a list of activities you'd might like to do together." Twilight said.

"Activities?" Spike said feeling nervous at the very word.

"Yep, we're going to be spending tons of time together from now on." The filly said giving him another squeeze.

"T-Tons of time?" Spike said swallowing hard.

"Just you and me." Peppermint Twist whispered into his ear.

"B-But what about being your assistant? I don't have time to do anything else." Spike said trying to find a way out of this awful predicament. Peppermint Twist finally released Spike and looked at Twilight.

"Should I tell him or should you?" Twist asked.

"Tell me what?" Spike said getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You should tell him. It was your idea." Twilight Sparkle said deferring to Twist. The little filly put her chest outward and stood proudly.

"You're looking at your new personal _assistant_." Twist said happily.

"Assistant! I don't need an assistant. I'm your assistant." Spike argued.

"And you're always complaining about how I overwork you all the time. Now you have somepony to lighten your load. You'll also be able to finish your work quicker and hang out with Twist. Isn't that great?" Twilight Sparkle said to a distraught Spike. If what Twilight Sparkle said was true, then Twist had successfully manage to insert herself into every aspect of his life. The very idea made him weak in the knees.

"I… uhm…. I need to lie down for a second." Spike said walking aimlessly upstairs.

"If you need anything, just call me." Twist shouted as he shuffled up the stairs like a zombie.

Spike walk towards his basket and fell into his sheets. He sighed into his bedding as he contemplated the horrible mess that his life had become. Did this all start with that night in Twist's bedroom? It could have been the moment he met her that all this began. He was certain of one thing though. This problem wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Hey, Spike. Are you awake?" Peppermint Twist said approaching him. Spike just made a groaning noise into his pillow.

"Twilight asked me to come check on you. Are you all right?" She asked sitting next to his basket.

"Why are you here?" Spike asked looking away from her. Peppermint Twist was silent for a bit as she contemplated the answer to that question.

"I love you." She said placing a hoof on Spike's back. The dragon shrugged knocking her hoof away.

"You don't love me. You're just some stupid filly with a crush. You don't even know about sex. What do you know about love?" Spike said berating her naiveté.

"All I know is what I feel for you. I know you don't like me very much, but maybe I can change that." Peppermint Twist said looking at the hoof Spike rejected.

"By deceiving Twilight and pestering me, you think I'll fall in love you. You're crazier than I thought."

"I'm not _deceiving_ or _pestering_ anyone. I just want to be close to you, Spike. Isn't that the very definition of a best friend? Someone you want to be close too." Peppermint Twist said wanting to reach out and touch him again. The dragon laughed at her.

"Do you want to know why I'll never be close to you? Every time I look at you I feel nothing but shame and temptation. I feel like I'm about to betray somepony I care deeply for. If I'm being entirely honest, the reason I can't be close to you is because I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll do something I regret." Spike said closing eyes and thinking about his special somepony.

"Do you love her?" Twist asked.

"Very much." Spike said.

"Does she love you?" The filly asked.

"I don't know. I haven't asked her." Spike admitted.

The filly looked at the baby dragon and felt a pang of sympathy for him. She knew what it was like to love someone who didn't return that same affection. She looked at Spike and wondered if he thought about her all the time. Was he thinking about her now? The thought of Spike thinking about another mare made her more than a little jealous.

"Who is she?" Twist asked.

"Rarity." Spike said revealing the name of his beloved.

The candy maker's heart dropped at the sound of the seamstress known for her beauty and radiance. The unicorn who carried herself with such grace and elegance that most ponies mistook her for a Canterlot noble. She knew that she couldn't hold a candle to Rarity. When it came to looks, she wasn't as cute even as cute as her classmates. Now she had to compete for Spike's heart against the most beautiful mare in town.

"If you _asked_, do you think she'd say yes?"

"If I thought she'd say yes, I'd have asked her already."

"Oh." Twist said feeling stupid for even asking. She felt powerless as she thought of what happened if Rarity accepted Spike's love. She told herself that she wouldn't give up no matter what, but Rarity, the jewel of Ponyville, now stood in her path.

"Do you understand why I don't want you around? I'm afraid of what I'll do if I get too close to you. I'm sorry that's the way it is."

"Can I ask you one last question?"

"Go ahead."

"What'll happen if I get too close to you?" She asked looking at Spike. An silence passed between the two of them as Spike considered his answer carefully.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Will you leave me alone after today?" Spike asked.

"No." Twist asked not even thinking about it. Until Rarity had claimed Spike's heart as her own, she would fight hoof and tooth to the bitter end. Spike sighed as Twist made her resolve clear.

"Something terrible will happen. Now leave me alone." Spike said ending the conversation. Peppemint Twist stood up and turned to leave but not before looking at Spike again. She wouldn't lose him to anyone. Rarity could have anypony in Ponyville, but Twist would claim Spike's heart for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Games

Chapter 4

It was a bright and sunny morning as Spike and Peppermint Twist walked through the town. Spike pulled an empty red wagon as he looked at a list of things Twilight wanted him to get. It was just a few groceries and some books that were delivered directly to the post office. He didn't understand why Twilight made him bring her along. He'd have preferred it if she stayed at the library and done something there. He could see this whole helping out thing was going to be nothing but Twist following him around as he did all the work.

"This is just great." Spike mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say _something_?" Twist asked as she walked behind the wagon.

"No." Spike said looking forward.

"Oh, _cause_ if you did I wouldn't mind at all." Peppermint Twist said dying to talk to him. He hadn't said anything to her since she started her first day of work.

"I didn't say anything so just drop it." Spike said with an edge of frustration in his voice.

"I'm _sorry_." Twist said lowering her head.

"Whatever." Spike just sighed as he felt terrible once again. He could tell this was going to be a long day. He wondered why she didn't just leave already. Why did she stay if all he did was hurt her? Was she really in love with him? He told himself she was just some filly with a crush, but he didn't really have any evidence to prove that claim. On the other claw, Twist's willingness to stick by him despite his constant coldness was evidence in itself.

"No! She's just some dumb girl who keeps following me around." Spike thought to himself. The last thing he needed to do was believe her love was real. He just needed to get her to realize that. He needed to get her to fall in love with someone else.

It would be tricky though. He'd need someone handsome, tall, and easy to manipulate. Where would he find such a pony though? Suddenly, Spike saw the perfect patsy walking down the road. He wasn't all Spike could have hoped for but two out of three wasn't bad.

"Hey, guys!" Spike shouted to the colt who was walking up with his buddy, Snips. Peppermint Twist looked up to see her classmates coming towards them. She wondered why Spike was calling out to them when we were supposed to be retrieving the items on Twilight's list.

Spike was on rather friendly terms with Snips and Snails. He wouldn't exactly call them the brightest bulbs, but they were good ponies at heart. He was sure either one of them would have made a better partner for Twist than him but he'd have preferred Snails. The colt had a better chance in his eyes of wooing Twist.

"What's up, Spike? H-hey, Twist." Snails said approaching the two of them.

"Are you guys on a date or something?" Snips asked. Spike resisted the urge to smack him while Twist blushed at the very implication.

"No, she's just helping me out at the library. Isn't that right, Twist?" Spike asked with a smile that made Twist happy. It had felt like such a long time since he smiled at her that it felt good to have him do so even if it was just to deny any sort of romance between them.

"Ummm… yeah." Twist said nodding.

"Could you pull the wagon to the post office for me? I want to talk to my friends for a moment." Spike asked.

"Aren't we supposed to do it together?' Twist asked apprehensively. She didn't feel comfortable having Snips and Snails accompany them. This was supposed her time alone with Spike, after all.

"I'll be right behind you. I'm just going to talk to the guys. Please?" Spike pleaded. Twist knew she couldn't say no to him. Even though she hated the fact that Snips and Snails had practically barged in on their alone time she couldn't bring herself to say no to a request from Spike.

"Okay." Twist said reluctantly. She moved to the front of the wagon and wrapped her tail around the handle. Pulling it as Spike moved behind her with Snips and Snails.

"So what's with Twist working at the library?" Snips said.

"It's nothing, really. Can I ask you guys a question?" Spike said changing the subject.

"Sure." Snails said.

"What do you guys think of Twist?" Spike said as soon as he was sure Twist couldn't hear them. The two of them looked at Twist then Spike.

"She's all right, I guess." Snips said. In his eyes, Twist wasn't exactly ugly, but she was the bottom of the barrel when it came to the amount of premium flanks in his class.

"I think she's kind of cute. She's really nice too. She also brings these awesome treats for the class sometimes." Snails said practically gushing over the filly. Spike couldn't have hoped for a better response. Snips was lukewarm, but Snails might've already had feelings for her. He just needed to get him closer to Twist.

"Sounds like you have a crush on her, buddy." Spike said causing Snails to blush.

"Gosh, I don't know. She'd never like a guy like me." Snails said looking at Twist. His gaze focused on a particular part of her anatomy. This wasn't lost on Spike who could see an obvious lust in his gaze.

"You got that, right!" Snips laughed. Snails just looked down feeling depressed.

"I don't know. I think he has a shot. He just needs to change his attitude. Listen if you want something you have to do whatever it takes to get it." Spike said.

"You really think so, Spike?" Snails said looking up.

"I don't think so. I know so and I'm willing to help you out. What'd you say?" Spike said offering his assistance.

"You'd really do that for me?" Snails said hopefully.

"Of course, pal. What are friends for?" Spike said with a devious smile on his face. With a little cunning and some luck on his part, he might be rid of Twist yet.

Peppermint Twist was walking with the wagon as Spike conversed with Snips and Snails. She wondered what they were talking about. She sometimes felt them staring at her, but she didn't want to turn around in case it was Spike. Still, she felt uncomfortable with Snips and Snails around. She had nothing personal against them. She just wished she could be alone with Spike once again.

As they arrived at the post office, the three of them rejoined Twist in front of the wagon. Spike was still smiling at her which made her both happy and a little bit unnerved. He had barely looked at her when he came to the library and now he was all smiles around her.

"Snips and I are going to bring the books out. You two stay out here and watch the wagon." Spike said as he and the other colt walked up to the brown brick building.

"But I was hoping we could go in together, Spike." Twist said sad that Spike was leaving her behind again. Spike stopped and turned around with that same smile he had ever since he started talking to Snips and Snails. It was becoming more and more unsettling to see that smile for some reason. It was like he wasn't even smiling at her but something else.

"It's just that I need somepony I can trust to stay outside and watch the wagon, but if you don't think I can trust you, I guess I could-"

"You can _trust_ me!" Twist said not wanting to betray Spike's faith. She knew it was an obvious attempt to separate himself from her, but she didn't want to let him down.

"Good, we'll be back out in a little bit." Spike said leaving Peppermint Twist and Snails alone to watch the wagon. Peppermint Twist sighed as she sat in front of the wagon and stared at the entrance. This isn't how she expected her first day of working with Spike to go. She felt like she was getting farther and farther away from him. She noticed Snails walk over and take a seat next to her.

"So.. ummm… It's a pretty nice day out today." Snails said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, I _guess_." Twist said staring at the door of the post office. The colt realized that his attempt at conversation was failing. He tried to remember Spike's advice on being more complimentary.

"Your glasses…." Snails said trailing off as he tried to find something nice to say.

"My _glasses_?" Twist said taking off her frames and inspecting them. Snails was surprised to see how beautiful she looked without her glasses on. The colt found himself just staring at her face as she looked for a flaw in her eyewear. He felt like his heart was trying beat its way out of it chest.

"They are a bit dirty." Twist said as she wiped the lenses. Snails suddenly remembered he was supposed to be talking to her and said the first and only thing on his mind at that moment.

"You look really good without your glasses." Snails blurted out awkwardly. Twist put her glasses back on and looked at him for a few seconds. She was starting to see why Spike was acting so strangely. It was all too obvious after that odd statement that Snails was trying to hit on her and not being too bright or especially clever also failing at it. Spike probably put him up to this. It would explain why he was talking to the two of them out of earshot as she pulled the wagon. Unfortunately for Spike, Twist was no fool and clearly on to his little plan.

"Umm… thanks. Could I ask you a _question_, _Snails_?" She said playing coy. She couldn't find out what she needed from Spike but Snails may hold the answers she sought.

"You can ask me anything, Twist!" Snails said happy to have Twist's full attention. He thought his words might have come off wrong but clearly it was working. She was smiling at him and talking all nice, just like Spike said.

"Let's say there someone I wanted to get really close to. How could I show him how much he means to me?" Twist asked causing Snails to blush.

"You could do all sorts of stuff. You could make him some candy, hold hooves and watch the sunset, or go on dates. I mean if you wanted to." Snails said happily thinking about Twist doing all those things with him.

"I was actually thinking of something more _personal_. Something we could both do together. Do you know of anything like that?" Twist asked causing his face to go completely red.

"That kind of depends on how close you want to get to him." Snails said looking away.

"Really close. Do you know how I could do that?" Twist asked barely maintaining her façade of liking Snails. She was more curious for Snails' answer than ever.

"Well, there is one thing." Snails said trying to keep imagination from getting ahead of him. He didn't want to blow what could have been the greatest day of his life. He had to thank Spike for setting this all up.

"You really think he has a shot with her?" Snips asked as they entered the post office.

"Of course, he does." Spike said with shaky confidence. He had hoped his advice had helped him to woo the troublesome pony. At this point, Snails was his only hope of getting Peppermint Twist out of his life for good.

"Next!" The wall eyed pegasus called out. Spike and Snips walked forward as the line moved up.

"I don't know if you noticed but Snails is about as smooth as sandpaper. Besides she seemed more interested in you. Did you see the way she acted when I asked if you guys were on a date? She totally has the hots for you." Snips pointed out. Spike had no idea it was so obvious. If Twist continued to follow him around, people might get the wrong idea. Rarity might get the wrong idea.

"Next!"

"I doubt it. She's probably tagging along cause she looks up to Twilight or something." Spike said playing it cool as they moved up.

"Are you blind? Did you see the way she jumped when you asked her to stay outside? I bet you could ask her to do anything…. and I mean anything." Snips whispered. Spike tried not to blush as thoughts of Twist on her back looking up at him entered his brain.

"Come on, Snips. You know I like you know who." Spike told him.

"Next!"

"Who says she has to know? Besides, it's a known fact that getting laid makes you better with the ladies. You're more comfortable around them and you're not as nervous." Snips said moving up. Spike had never thought that sleeping with Twist could help him get closer to Rarity.

"How would you know?" Spike asked.

"Everyone knows. Once you sleep with a filly, it changes everything. It's like a life changing event."

"Really?"

"Yep! Nothing is ever the same again. You should go for it."

"Next!"

"I told you there's nothing between us."

"Riiiight, but if something does happen, you have to tell me."

"I'm not telling you anything because nothing is going to happen."

"Next!"

"So that's really all the stuff I know." Snails said as he finished imparting the entirety of sexual knowledge on the filly. All of it thanks to a Playcolt magazine his uncle gave him behind his mom's back. The only piece of literature that the colt had studied thoroughly without being prompted to by his teacher.

Peppermint Twist felt foolish for not realizing it sooner. Everything her body had been trying to convey to her made sense now. More importantly, she knew how to make Spike hers now. If she could get close enough, Spike would finally accept her love.

"So you going to try some of that stuff with that guy you like?" Snails asked as scratched his head. The filly had almost forgotten she had been leading him on. There was no point in keeping up the charade any longer.

"Yep, Spike is going to be so happy!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Wha?" The colt's goofy smile disappeared as the realization that she wasn't talking about him set in. He was no stranger to feeling stupid but this felt even worse than usual. This wasn't an insult or a bad grade. It went deeper than that and it hurt because of it.

"Are you okay, _Snails_?" Twist asked innocently. She could see the pain in his expression. It was funny, but she couldn't feel any pity for him. She knew that she should feel bad or at least sorry for him but all she could think of was how he wanted to come between her and Spike. She could better understand why Spike was so mean to her now. He was protecting his love for Rarity. In a way, she was doing the same thing now.

"Yeah, I.. uhh… gotta go….do something." Snails said standing up as he looked away from her. The colt wiped his eyes before he ran away. The last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of Twist. He felt pathetic enough already.

Snips and Spike walked out of the library to see the colt leaving. They quickly carried their load of books down to the wagon and called out to the colt who just kept on going.

"What happened?" Spike asked the filly who smiled in a way that unsettled him.

"He had to go do something." Twist answered happily.

"Why is he running?" Spike asked angrily.

"It must have been something _serious_." Twist said without breaking her smiling demeanor.

"I'm going to go check on him. I'll see you later, Spike. Twist." Snips left the two of them there alone. Both of them staring at each other with polar opposite expressions. Spike's was one of anger and hatred. Twist's was one of love and happiness.

"We should get going, Spike. Twilight's waiting for us." Twist said as she wrapped her tail around the handle of the wagon and began pulling it back to the library.

"What the hay did you do to him?" Spike said stepping in front of her.

"I wonder what kind of books Twilight got? Some of them look really heavy, but I bet they were no trouble for you." Twist remarked moving around him.

"He was crying damn it! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Spike asked her as she walked past him. That smile that infuriated him so much still on her face.

"You're so strong! I wonder if its _because _you're a dragon. You're probably even stronger than other dragons. You're definitely cuter!" She giggled, but Spike wasn't laughing or smiling. The dragon stepped in front of her again. This time he stood with his arms out that she could not move around. She made no attempt to go around him this time, instead stopping directly in front of him. Barely an inch of space between them as they stood there.

"Is this some sort of game to you? Do you get some sort of sick pleasure out of ruining my life? Do you think you'll wear me down and I'll start to like you? I mean I told you over and over again that I want nothing to do with you and you persist in annoying me. You've already lied to Twilight and now you've hurt Snails. How many people are you going to deceive and hurt before you realize that we are not meant to be?"

The filly stood there with that damn smile plastered over her face. Spike was beyond fed up. He couldn't remember ever being this ever angry in his life as he literally shook with rage. The dragon had never hit anyone before. Before he met Twist, the thought of a guy hitting a girl was a despicable and cowardly act. Now it was all he could think of as he stared into the smiling filly's face. He wanted to wipe that goddamn smirk off her face.

"She had driven me to this. She deserved it!" He thought as he tried to justify the act in his mind. Before he could act on his thoughts, Twist placed her head in his chest. The move was so sudden that Spike had no idea how to react as he felt the softness of her fur and mane against his body. The scent of mints wafted up to his nose making his rage slowly subside.

"I understand. If you want me out of your life, I'll leave on one condition." She said in a soothing voice. Spike's anger faded instantly at the idea at the thought of being rid of Twist. He lowered his outstretched arms around her neck and hugged her close.

"Anything, I'll do it. Just name it." Spike said trembling as he hugged her close. He was at his wit's end. He could feel himself about to snap earlier and now there was a light at the end of the tunnel. The filly moved her head so she could enjoy the frantic beat of his heart. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment for what it was. Spike was holding her close in his arms and saying he'd do anything for her. Despite the context, this was everything she ever wanted. After her plan worked, they could be like this all the time.

"I want you to be my _first_." She whispered. Spike instantly understood the meaning but not how she could have known such things.

"How'd you…." Spike suddenly remembered Snails' lustful gaze and how he ran off. She must have gotten the information out of Snails. He was an easy target. It wouldn't have been hard for her to get him to spill the truth. Spike had thrown his friend to a wolf to try and save himself. He thought he was doing something good, albeit for his own freedom. He never wanted Snails to get hurt.

"Will you do it?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." Spike tried to push her away but she wrapped her forelegs around him. If Spike had pushed hard enough, he could have easily gotten free but he couldn't muster the strength to do so. He could only move her slightly. Part of him wanted this and that scared him.

"_Please_, I'll never bother you again." Twist whispered as she looked up at him with wanton eyes. Spike looked down into her shimmering pink eyes. This was all he wanted. The part of him that wanted to have sex with Twist would be satisfied and she would be out of his life for good. Why did it feel so wrong to indulge himself? Why was a decision that sounded easy so hard to make?

The dragon thought of his beloved Rarity. What would she think of this? Did it matter? She'd never know. Was it still taking advantage of Twist if she knew about sex? Spike's mind was racked with a million thoughts trying to find the one to tell him what he should do. His head started to hurt before he finally gave his answer.

"I-I need to think about this." Spike said as he held his head. The filly pulled away and smiled allowing him some breathing room.

"Okay!" Twist said happily as she continued to pull the wagon towards the library. She relished the moment. Spike was practically eating out of her hooves. She smiled as her plan was already in motion.


	5. Chapter 5

Pleasure

Chapter 5

Spike and Twist walked back to the library in complete silence. The filly happily pulled the cart while Spike followed. His mind was racked with indecision as he weighed the pros and cons of her proposal.

"If I sleep with her, it might make her go away, but what if she just becomes even more obsessed? How do I know she'll keep her word? If I have sex with her, she could threaten to tell Rarity about it. What are my other options though? I could wait her out, but who knows how long that'll take?"

Spike was going in circles and getting nowhere fast. He had to make a decision about what to do before this got out of hand. If he learned one thing from the incident with Snails, it was that Peppermint Twist didn't care who she stepped on to get near him. Who would she hurt or lie to next in order to get close to him? There was also the matter of what Snips said.

As long as they hung out together, it would look more and more like they were a couple. The dragon looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. He did notice a few ponies looking in their direction. Some of them were even whispering to each other while doing so. In a small town like Ponyville, it was dangerous to see such an act. It meant that you were being talked about and pretty soon others would be doing the same.

Spike knew Rarity loved gossip. She'd always gab about who was seeing who when Spike helped her. They were only talking about them walking together now, but it wouldn't be long before it was blown out of proportion. Rumors had a nasty habit of evolving as they got passed on. They were talking about them walking together now, but it would change slowly.

Pretty soon the wagon would be removed altogether as an "inconsequential detail". After that, Spike would be moved next to her to "spice it up". Finally, it would be "misinterpreted" when somepony assumed they were leaning into each other. The entire town would soon be talking about how he and Twist were practically making out as they walked through town.

He looked at Twist who was humming as she pulled the wagon. It was clear to him what he had to do. He had to separate himself from Twist as soon as possible which ironically meant getting closer to her than ever.

"Hey, Twist." Spike said as they reached the library. The filly turned and smiled as she stood at the door of the library.

"Yes, Spike?" Twist asked cheerfully.

"If I do this, how do I know you'll keep up your end of the bargain? Let's say I did sleep with you and you decided to stick around anyway. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"You can't. I'd like to give you some _reason _to_ trust _me, but you'll just doubt me anyway. You don't like me, Spike and therefore you have no _basis _to believe anything I say." Twist said with a cold, yet happy inflection that unnerved him. Spike had to admit there was truth in her words. There was nothing she could say or do that would make him trust her completely. Still there was something he wanted to know that she could answer.

"At least, tell me why you're doing this." Spike asked. The filly's smile disappeared till her expression was completely neutral.

"I _guess_ it's _because_ just for a little while. I want you to love me back. I thought if I was determined enough I could make you love me, but it's clear to me now that'll never happen. When _Snails_ told me about _sex_, I thought if I could do that with you then maybe I could know what it was like to be loved by you, if only for a brief moment. That's really all I want." Twist said with a melancholy tone.

"And if I didn't accept your offer, you'd just keep following me even though you know it's hopeless. Why would you do that?" Spike asked still skeptical of the filly. He felt sad for her, but he didn't want to let that cloud his judgment.

"Even though it's _pointless_, I can't bring _myself_ to just stop. I like being around you, Spike. I feel all warm and _fuzzy_ whenever I'm near you. I know it's _selfish_ to be around you when you don't like me but when I think of not being around you, I feel cold and lonely. Without you around, I _guess_ I feel incomplete. Empty." The filly admitted.

"How would sleeping with me change any of that?" Spike asked not letting his guard down.

"_Because_ I'd know for one brief moment that you loved me back and maybe I wouldn't feel so lonely when you're not around. _Please_, Spike! I know you hate me, but if you could find it in your heart to give me this I'll never bother you again!" Peppermint Twist threw herself at Spike's feet embarrassing him.

"Okay, I'll do it! Just stop before someone sees us." Spike said looking around nervously. There were a few ponies around but none of them seem to notice Twist hugging his legs. He didn't want to imagine what kind of rumors such a scene would spread.

"Thank you, Spike! You don't know happy this makes me!" She said releasing him.

"Let's just get inside already." Spike said opening the door to the library. Peppermint Twist followed Spike into the library with the wagon, only to find Twilight nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Spike wondered looking around the library. Twilight wasn't supposed to go anywhere.

"What should I do with these books?"

"Just leave them there. Twilight is very particular when in comes to arranging them." The dragon said as he searched the first floor of the library.

"I'll check _upstairs_." The filly said heading up the steps.

"Okay." Spike said looking for some kind of sign that Twilight left. He walked over to her desk and found a note there. It was hastily scribbled meaning Twilight was either furious or upset.

"Another baking emergency! Could take some time to resolve. I will be back as soon as possible. Signed, Twilight Sparkle." Spike figured Pinkie Pie must have called upon Twilight to help her clean some mess she made. There wasn't much Spike could do but wait for her to return. Spike looked upstairs and wondered what Twist was doing. It shouldn't have taken more than a few seconds to look around.

As Spike walked upstairs, he heard strange noises emanating from upstairs. It sounded like Twist was on Twilight's bed. Spike made it upstairs to find Peppermint Twist standing on Twilight's bed inspecting it.

"What the hay are you doing?" Spike asked as he watched the filly jump on Twilight's bed.

"I was trying to see if this was a good place to do it. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy. Get down here before Twilight comes back." Spike said reaching up to pull her down.

"How long is she going to be gone? Maybe we could do it now!" Twist said excitedly.

"We can't do it here. Twilight could teleport in at any moment. Whoa!" Spike said as he managed to grab Twist's foreleg causing her to fall back and pull him onto the bed. The mishap left Spike laying directly on top of the filly. Peppermint Twist had lost her glasses but she was close enough to see the two big green pupils staring down into her own. Spike could feel the heat of Peppermint's body as he held himself over her.

"I-I sh-should probably go." Spike started to get off of her when he felt Peppermint Twist wrapped her front legs around his neck.

"_Please_, Spike. I want to be yours. Just this _once_. _Please_." She said looking up at him with a pleading expression. Spike's mind flashed back to the moment in her room right before he ran away from her. It was the exact same situation, except this time they were face to face and much closer.

Spike's brain was telling him not to indulge himself. He should wait for a better time when Twilight was less likely to pop in all of a sudden. Unfortunately, Twist was making a pretty good case to keep going. Suddenly, Spike felt a soft sensation rubbing up against his midsection.

"Twist, are you-" Spike didn't finish his question as Peppermint Twist pulled him downwards into his first kiss. Spike wanted to be angry about losing his first kiss to Twist, but the tender, sweet sensation of the filly's lips made it hard to be mad. There was also the matter of Twist grinding herself against his stomach. Before the dragon knew it, he was past the point of no return as he felt the blood rush to a particular point on his body.

"Spike," Twist gasped as she felt Spike pull free of the kiss. Both of them were breathing heavily as they lay there. Twist was still hot as she continued to use the dragon's stomach to stimulate herself.

Spike went back for another kiss this time letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Twist felt Spike's intertwine with her own making her moan into the dragon's mouth. The taste of another's mouth filling her own as Spike started to slip a claw between them. Suddenly, she felt Spike move his stomach away and a more delicate, focused touch replace it as he ran a finger across the length of her moistening slit.

She moaned into Spike's mouth as he rubbed her lower entrance carefully. Taking his time as he traced the lining . Her body wanting him more than ever before. She knew it was supposed to feel good, but this was simply unfathomable. She could feel herself getting lost in Spike's wild kiss and gentle touch. She wanted more of him. She needed him right now.

Spike slid a finger into her causing her to break the kiss and moan loudly. As Spike probed her, he could feel the tightness of Twist's cunt gripped his finger. He figured as much but it would be difficult to get inside unless he loosened her up a bit. Spike worked his finger in a thrusting motion as he started to suck on Twist's neck trying to get her to relax.

The filly's hold on Spike's neck increased as she started to get more and absorbed by Spike's touch. She never wanted to let go of him or this moment. She never felt more alive than she did now. Her heart and mind racing as Spike showed her pleasures she'd never known.

"Aaah!" She moaned loudly as Spike found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. At this new discovery, the dragon decided to speed things up a bit. He added another finger opening her up further and increased his focus on the new spot with more force than before by lightly licking it as well.

Twist could feel the temperature of her body rise. Her face felt completely flushed. The beating of her heart grew more and more frantic as Spike worked even harder to please her. She didn't know how much more of this she could take as her mind and body was reaching the breaking point. Spike pushed his fingers faster and deeper inside her until she could take no more.

"Spike!" She shouted out as her body tensed up and writhe in the pleasure of her body very first orgasm.

Spike could feel Twist's forelegs tighten around his head for a few seconds before releasing him and falling back on the bed. The dragon could also feel her pussy grip his fingers tightly as she covered his hand in her juices. By the time her orgasm ended, Spike looked down at Twist who was completely sprawled out on the bed. He figured she was about as relaxed as she could get at this point. He hadn't planned on making Twist orgasm but it was probably for the best that she went first anyway. He read that most guys were lucky to last a few minutes their first time and he was probably no exception.

Spike wiped his fingers on the bed leaving a stain on the sheets that he hoped would come out later. This was Twilight's favorite bedspread and he didn't want to explain any mysterious stains. He quickly made a mental note to clean it as soon as this was all over. In the meantime, he had more pressing matters to deal with, particularly the raging hardon that had been digging into the bed for a while now.

"I'm… uhh… going to…start. Do you know what to expect?" Spike asked nervously as he moved himself up a bit so he was lined up with her dripping cunt. He didn't want to just jump in without giving her fair warning since it was her first time.

"Don't worry about me. I wanted to be yours, Spike. Even if it hurts, I don't care as long as its you. I do have one _request_ though." She asked looking at him.

"Sure, I guess that's okay."

"Could I see it? I've never _seen_ one before." She asked looking between his legs. Spike wasn't exactly as comfortable with showing himself to Twist as she had been, but he stood up presenting himself to Twist.

"I can't see it." She said squinting her eyes as she looked up at him.

"W-What that's supposed to mean?" Spike asked becoming defensive.

"It's all _fuzzy_. Can you get my _glasses_ for me?" The filly explained. Spike let out a sigh of relief as he looked around and spotted the frames next to her. He reached over her letting his phallus brush over her stomach. Twist jumped a bit as the warm skin of it rubbed over her body.

"I'm sorry about that." Spike said quickly grabbing her glasses and putting them on. He realized how silly it was to apologize considering the situation.

"It's okay. It just scared me a little." Twist said taking a look at it with better clarity. She observed the pink object jutting out from Spike's body like a tower. Her expectations were minimal since she had just learned of male genitalia moments ago. It had a round, domelike shape at the top which was connected to a shaft that seemed to come from between the scales on Spike's body. She had no idea how such a thing would fit inside her body. Spike's fingers seemed to barely fit and this looked almost as big as one of her legs.

"Okay, Spike. I'm ready." Twist said feeling a bit more nervous.

"I'll try to be gentle, okay." Spike said he knelt in front and placed his manhood directly in front of her entrance. Twist braced herself as Spike started to push forward. The dragon let out a pleasurable sigh as made contact with the soft, slick folds of Twist's flower. Spike's nervousness got the better of him as he failed to enter at the correct angle and ended up rubbing his shaft against it instead. A second attempt nearly went in the wrong opening.

"Is everything okay?" Twist asked.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm just new at this. Here we go." Spike said finally getting it right as found the correct path. Twist moaned as Spike slowly began to enter. The firmness of Spike's member parting the tight entrance with ease. In a moment she wasn't fully prepared for, Twist felt Spike thrust himself forward opening her body to a world of pain.

"Yeouch!" The filly shouted as she felt Spike push his member inside of her. The intensity of the pain caused her vision to blur as she looked upward.

"Are you alright?" Spike asked. Twist was breathing heavily with her eyes staring at the ceiling.

"I-I'm fine. Go ahead." She said weakly. Spike suddenly saw a tear roll down her cheek and felt bad.

"Let's stop for now. We can continue later."

"No, I don't want to stop. I just have to get used to it so…. _please_ keep going." Twist looked up at Spike with determined eyes. He decided to continue but he wanted to do something for her. The dragon leaned forward and kissed the filly. He slowly wrapped his arms under her body cradling her as he did so.

The gesture seemed to work as Twist felt the pain dissipate as Spike embraced her. He very slowly started to move his hips in a thrusting motion. Twist could feel Spike's warm member stroking the walls of her sensitve flower. She moaned into Spike's mouth as her pain turned to pleasure. She wrapped her forelegs around his head as their tongues mingled.

Spike started to pick up the pace as he felt himself near his finish. The smacking of their hips and creaking of Twilight's bed filled the library. Twist was moving with Spike as it started to feel better and better with each stroke. Suddenly, she felt Spike pushed himself as deep inside of her as he could muster.

"Ngh!" The dragon grunted as he pumped his hot, sticky goo deep inside of her. The heat of Spike's semen could be felt deep inside of her body. She moaned as it burned her insides. It was painful, but at the same time wonderful.

She watched as he pulled out. His member dripping as it retreated into his body. She figured it was pretty much over now. An awkward silence between them as they lay there. The act had passed but the question of what would happen next was still up in the air. Both of them avoiding the eye contact. Spike decided to start erasing the evidence..

"You should probably get cleaned up. You can use the shower. I'll clean up here before Twilight gets back." Spike said hopping out of bed.

"Um…. Spike? I just want to let you know that….. I _appreciate_ this and… I'll keep my _promise _too. I'll leave you alone from now on." Twist said looking at his back. As she headed to the bathroom, she remembered how gentle and warm he was to her before. Now he seemed cold and distant again. She thought if she could get close enough to Spike that he'd eventually realize they were meant for each other. Unfortunately, he wasn't acting any different than before.

"Did my plan fail?" She wondered as she closed the bathroom door.

Spike immediately went into cleanup mode by pulling the sheets off Twilight's bed and his basket. Since all the sheets were washed together, it would only look suspicious if he cleaned her sheets and not his. Everything had to be accounted for when Twilight was involved. Her obsessive compulsive nature made it hard to hide anything. Spike had to be extra careful when it came to trying to pull the wool over her eyes.

Spike carried the sheets to the basement and place them next to a metal washtub full of cold water from the previous wash. It would have to do for now. He didn't have time to clean it out. Spike used his fire breath to heat up the water, added detergent, and placed the sheets in the water. The dragon set to work scrubbing the evidence as he thought about what just happened.

"I just had sex, but what happens now? I guess Twist will leave me alone, but I kind of want her to stay around now." He thought as he washed away any signs of the deed.

"No, this is for the best. She got what she wanted and now she has to leave me alone." Spike said aloud as he lifted the sheets and inspected them. He spotted a few remnants but everything was coming off pretty well. It was good that he got to it before it set in. He once again set to washing the remainder.

It was going to be pretty difficult to explain why Twist wasn't coming to the library anymore. He'd already explained away her disappearance once and she'd came back anyway. It'd be pretty hard to convince her for a second time. Maybe he could get Twist to come up with something. He pulled the sheets out of the washtub. This time all the evidence was completely erased. Hopefully, he'd have enough time to dry it before Twilight got back. With some luck, they'd be back on her bed before she got home.

Spike wrung the sheets out and carried them upstairs to dry by the fireplace. As he carried an armful of moist blankets upstairs, he wondered where Twist was. Spike set out the bedding near the fireplace and started a small fire. It was probably okay to relax now. If Twilight came home, she'd only know that he was washing the sheets and nothing more. Spike walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you alright, Twist?" He could hear the showers being turned off.

"Yeah…. I'll be out in a minute." Twist said. Spike noticed a distinct whimper in her voice.

"Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying?"

"I'm fine. Really! I'll be out in a minute!"

"I'm coming in." Spike said barging in. He was greeted by the sight of a soaking wet filly as she stepped out of the shower. Her mane fell over parts of her face in a straight, slick mess. The poofiness of her mane and tail were completely gone giving her the mysterious allure of a dark redhead. He could also smell the strawberry shampoo Twilight used wafting off of her body. The scenario made Spike forget why he had come up here in the first place.

"Spike…. I'm sorry if I'm taking too long. I wasn't trying to break my _promise_." She said pulling a wet strand of hair from her glasses.

"Oh! I actually wanted to talk to you about that. You see I need you to-" Spike stopped mid sentence as Twist started to sob openly in front of him. She turned away and wiped her eyes. The dragon was at a loss for words as Twist weeped openly in front of him.

"Um.. Hey, it's not that bad. There are tons of other fish in the sea. You'll find someone way better than me and you won't even remember my name."

"No! No, that's not true! There'll never be anyone but you in my heart I know it!" Peppermint Twist said as she placed her head in his chest. Spike was taken aback as he felt her soft wet fur brush his body, but the bigger problem was the scent of her body. She was fresh out of the shower and the scent of strawberries on her body was playing havoc on his senses.

"I'm sure y-you'll be alright!" Spike said as he tried to fight his baser instincts, but his body got the better of him as Twist felt something hard poking her legs. She looked down and saw Spike's erection had once again appeared. As she looked upon it, an idea came to her. A way she could get Spike to change his mind.

"If you forget about the _promise_, I'll do anything you say. We can do it everyday from now on." The filly punctuated her statement by taking a mouthful of Spike's cock. The dragon gasped as the feel of Twist's mouth sent shivers up his spine.

"Anything I want. Everyday." Spike thought as Twist's tongue wrapped itself around his member. The filly sat down and took as much of his cock into her mouth. The filly was practically gagging on it as she worked her head back and forth. At times, Spike could feel the tip of his cock reach the back of Twist's throat. The filly coughed as she pulled back to catch her breath.

The filly looked up at the dragon with pleading eyes as she stroked his drool covered dick. At that moment, Spike thought of all the things he could do with a pony as willing as Twist. With a filly like her, his imagination and libido were the only limits. All he had to do was let Twist hang around which was actually nice since it'd mean she'd be nearby if Spike wanted to do anything.

As Spike thought about it, Twist went back to deep throating him. She was desperate now. Even if Spike didn't accept her love, she wanted to be around him. If she had to use her body to do so, it was a small price to pay. As she forced Spike's cock further down, she tried to imagine what life would be like without Spike.

Her old life felt so painfully plain now that she met Spike. She never felt as special or happy when Spike was around. She could be more than the filly who was constantly overlooked or written off. Spike made her feel special and if she lost that feeling…

Twist suddenly started to push herself further and faster than ever. She took Spike till his cock disappeared completely. The force and speed with which she sucked his cock felt wonderful. Spike could hear and feel her tongue and cheeks shifted wildly as his cock was absorbed by the filly's mouth. The slurping noises she made as she pulled back and the feel of her lips wrapped tightly around the base of his member made it hard to hold back.

Spike's eyelids fluttered as he shot his load into the filly's mouth. Twist pulled herself back just enough so that she could allow herself to swallow it. There was a lot but Twist was determined not to let a single drop escape as she sucked down every last drop. By the time she swallowed the last bit, the sound of the front door opening could be heard downstairs.

"Spike! Twist! I'm home! Did anything happen while I was out?" Twilight called out as she entered.

"Not much!" Spike called out as he pushed his flaccid cock back inside of him.

"I'll keep her busy! You dry off and join us downstairs." Spike ordered. She merely nodded as Spike ran downstairs to greet the mare.

"Hey, Spike. Are you okay? You look a bit flustered and why do you smell like strawberries?" Twilight said sniffing the dragon.

"Just cleaning up! You know how it is. So where were you?" Spike said changing the subject.

"I was at Sugarcube Corner helping Pinkie Pie clean up again. Pinkie Pie was trying to make the world's biggest cupcake and things didn't exactly turn out well. Where's Twist?"

"She's upstairs using the bathroom."

"That's good! I know it's silly, but I was afraid she'd leave again. Can you imagine?"

"Yeah, that'd be something." Spike said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Twilight looked upstairs to see Twist. The filly was completely back to normal as her hair and body appeared to have dried off completely.

"There you are, Twist. Are you ready for your first friendship activity?" She asked the filly as she slowly trotted downstairs. Twilight noticed the melancholy demeanor she had and wondered why she was so sad. Twist was as excited as she was when they planned this thing.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I was actually about to head home." The filly said as she made it down the steps. She looked at Spike who turned his gaze downward. She sighed as he didn't seem to react at all to her announcement.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Twilight asked.

"I don't feel very well. I think I should just go home." Twist said as she walked towards the door.

"Are you sure? You seemed fine earlier." Twilight said disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The filly said reaching for the handle.

"Well, you'll be back tomorrow right?" Twilight asked.

"I don't think so."

"Well, you should stay here then. You can use my bed." Spike said speaking up. Twilight and Twist both turned around to look at the dragon.

"Yeah, if you want, you can use my basket. It's not very big, but it should be enough for you to rest up. You're probably tired from pulling the wagon from the post office." Spike said nonchalantly looking away. Twist smiled as she realized this was his answer.

"Really, Spike?" The filly asked on the verge of tears.

"I said it, didn't I? So go upstairs and get some rest already."

"Spike…." Twist said looking at him with teary eyes.

"I can't believe you, Spike. Just because Twist is your assistant doesn't mean you can overwork her. While she's resting, you can finish all the rest of the chores as punishment."

"But-" Twist was about to speak up when Spike interrupted her.

"Okay, Twilight. You sure got me!" Spike said pretending to be sad about doing what he basically did everyday. The dragon winked in her direction letting her know that it was okay. The filly smiled as she walked upstairs. She was so happy that Spike had let her stay. She walked over to his basket which was just small enough to lay down in.

As she lay there and closed her eyes, she couldn't help but smile. Spike hadn't accepted her love, but he accepted her body. She wondered what kinds of thing Spike had in store in for her. If this morning was any indication, there was a variety of fun things she and Spike could get up to in the future. Out of all the things she learned, one thing stood out above all else. Without Spike, her life was meaningless.


	6. Chapter 6

Report

Chapter 6

"What's wrong, sister? You seem bothered." Luna asked as she entered her sister's chamber. It was rare to see her sibling with such a troubled look.

"It's these recent letters from Twilight Sparkle. I'm afraid she took my words a little too serious when I asked her to study friendship. She's actually been studying an actual friendship between Spike and a filly named Peppermint Twist." Celestia said as she lie on her bed looking over the letters.

"Is that all sister? Why not just visit your pupil and set her straight?" Luna said sitting at the front of her sister's bed.

"It's not Twilight that has me worried but the relationship between Spike and Peppermint Twist. I think Spike and Twist may be romantically involved."

"Would Twilight not notice such a thing?" Luna asked.

"Twilight is well versed in many subjects. Romance is not one of them. Some of the things she writes in her letter show a deeper relationship than she's willing to see. For instance, she describes how Twist came to the library after bumping into Spike to become friends. Doesn't that seem a bit odd to you?"

"It does sound like she went out of her way, but perhaps she's just fascinated after meeting a dragon for the first time."

"That's what I thought as well, but she apparently had a lot of question about Spike. What his favorite food was? His hobbies? His favorite color? I'd say she was more interested than Spike rather than dragons in general."

"I see, but what about this filly's crush has you worried?"

"Without proper supervision and guidance, I fear their curiosity may get the better of them. I should let Twilight know of my suspicions immediately." Celestia said levitating a fresh scroll and quill to her side.

"Hold on, sister. Perhaps this could be a learning experience for our young dragon." Luna said staying her sister's quill.

"What do you mean, sister?"

"You sent Twilight to Ponyville to learn the ways of friendship. Couldn't we use this as an opportunity to teach Spike about love? You said that Twilight was not well versed in the ways of romance. Maybe she is ill suited to dispense this lesson. I say we let him learn the ins and outs of love on his own."

"What you're suggesting is incredibly dangerous, Luna! He'd be walking blind into a situation he couldn't possibly understand with the possibility of affecting any number of lives." Celestia said chastising her sister.

"I know. It'd be just like the old days." Luna said excitedly.

"That was so long ago, Luna. Don't you think we've grown out of that hobby?"

"I recall you enjoyed it far more than I did. Besides we so rarely spend time together since my release."

"Very well, sister. What did you have in mind?"

The Next Day

Spike stood outside the school with an anxious expression. He didn't normally wait outside the school for Twist, but something had happened recently and he needed to speak to her immediately. As the bell rang, Spike stood outside by the door trying not to draw too much attention to himself. Unfortunately, being a dragon in a town full of ponies made that extremely difficult.

The act of remaining incognito was broken almost immediately as Snips and Snails walked out of the class first and spotted him standing there. It had been awhile since Spike had spoken to them. Things ended rather badly the last time they met. He still felt pretty bad about it but couldn't find a good way to apologize for it.

"Hey, Spike." Snips said as they walked over. Snails merely waved without making much eye contact.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Spike said trying to make small talk.

"It's been pretty good. Right, Snails?"

"Yeah, pretty good." Snails said looking down. Spike decided to try and clear the air.

"Snails, I wanted to apologize….. for Twist." Snails looked shock but quickly put on a half hearted grin.

"Psshaw! Don't worry about it. I totally forgot about that." Snails said waving off his apology.

"Are you sure?" Spike asked as he remembered how torn up the colt looked after talking to Twist.

"It's water under the bridge. I don't even care about-"

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Twist asked interrupting Snails.

"Hey, Twist. I needed to talk to you about something. It's kind of important." Spike said noticing how Snails was sort of moving away as the filly walked over.

"Oh, I get it! Couldn't wait, huh?" Twist said winking at him.

"It's…uhh… not that kind of a problem. I'll explain on the way. I'll see you guys later." Spike said waving goodbye. Before he could leave, he was stopped as a familiar voice called out.

"Hold it right there, Spike!" Scootaloo shouted. Spike and Twist turned around to confront the boisterous filly who was flanked by Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, who was hiding behind Scootaloo.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you a question. You don't mind?" Scootaloo asked. Twist glared at the pegasus as she moved closer to Spike.

"Sure, what do you-"

"_Actually_, we're in a rush. Maybe later. Come on, Spike!" Twist said pushing Spike forward.

"Come on, Scootaloo. Let's just give up." Apple Bloom whispered to her friend.

"Right, I wouldn't want to keep you two from your date!" Scootaloo shouted attracting the attention of the entire class which was outside now. Spike and Twist turned around and looked at Scootaloo before looking at each other. After a short silence, the duo burst into laughter.

"That's a good one, Scootaloo!" Spike laughed.

"Can you imagine? The two of us as a couple!" Twist said holding a hoof over her mouth in an attempt stifle her laughter. The orange filly was more than a little embarrassed by the display.

"Why are you two so buddy buddy all of a sudden?" Scootaloo asked becoming red with frustration.

"Maybe _because_ we are."

"Yeah, she comes down to the library and we just hang out. It's pretty cool having someone around I can talk to who isn't Twilight."

"Hold on a _second_! Are you jealous of my friendship with Spike, Scootaloo?" Twist wondered aloud. The crowd of students murmured at Twist's suggestion. Scootaloo turned even redder as her classmates attention turned towards her. Apple Bloom decided she had enough and stepped up.

"No, that's not it at all. She only asked cause…. I was too scared to. I'm the jealous one." Apple Bloom admitted causing her fellow students to gasp. Spike was at a loss for what to do with this newfound revelation. Luckily, Twist wasn't.

"Don't we have to get to that really important thing at the library?" She said. Spike quickly realized what Twist was doing and seized the opportunity.

"Right, we should get going. This has been….. enlightening. Well, I'll see you guys later." Spike said walking away with Peppermint Twist at his side. With Spike and Twist gone, the crowd began to go about their own business. More than a few talking about the scene that had just occurred.

Apple Bloom looked at Spike as he left and sighed. She wondered what would happen now that her feelings for the dragon were out. Would he avoid her altogether or pretend she didn't exist?

"I'm sorry, Apple Bloom. I totally screwed up." Scootaloo said.

"It's okay, Scoot. This wouldn't have happen if I'd had the courage to ask him myself."

"It's not all bad, Apple Bloom. At least, we know Spike isn't dating Twist. That's good!" Sweetie Belle said trying to offer her friends some words of encouragement. It seem to work as she bucked up a little bit.

"I guess." Apple Bloom said perking up a bit.

"Twist is your friend too. She'll probably even help you." Scootaloo added.

"She's lying to you." A familiar voice spoke up. It was Diamond Tiara, accompanied by Silver Spoon. The filly had a bandage under her chin and a rather sad look on her face. Diamond Tiara had seemed different lately. Ever since she showed up to class with that band aid over her chin, she never picked on anyone. She just sat at her desk with a far off look on her face.

"What? Why should we believe you?" Scootaloo asked.

"I know alright! Just trust me on this one. You don't want to try to get in between Twist and Spike." Diamond Tiara said rubbing her chin.

"Yeah right! Like we'd believe anything you'd say."

"She's telling the truth, Scootaloo. I wouldn't get your hopes up if you expect her help getting close to Spike."

"Hmmph! Don't bother, Silver Spoon. Let's go."

"Hey!" Apple Bloom called out to her. She knew it was crazy, but she felt like Diamond Tiara was actually trying to be sincere.

"What?" Diamond Tiara asked in an annoyed and exhausted voice.

"Why are you telling me this? I mean.. it's not like you to try to help me. I was just wondering why you'd tell me something like that." Apple Bloom asked. Diamond Tiara looked at Apple Bloom for a moment before sighing.

"I felt like it. Okay? It's up to you if you believe me or not." Diamond Tiara said before walking off with Silver Spoon close behind.

"You don't believe her, right?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't know what to believe, but I felt like Diamond Tiara wasn't messing with us. Maybe I should talk to Twist alone?" Apple Bloom said just as a tall, melancholy figure approached.

"Hey, Apple Bloom. Could I talk to you alone for a second?"

Meanwhile

Peppermint Twist followed a very angry Spike as they walked to the library. He had every right to be angry after all. She was supposed to tell him when someone was getting suspicious about their relationship and that whole mess with Scootaloo made it clear that she had been hiding her suspicions.

"I'm _sorry_, Spike. I thought I could handle it." Twist apologized. Spike just sighed.

"It's not important. We're just lucky they bought our act. Next time I expect you to be upfront with me. If someone finds about us, it's over." Spike said without looking back at her. His disappointment hit her hard though.

"I _promise_ I'll make it up to you. We'll do whatever you want okay." Twist said trying to cheer him up.

"Whatever. We have something bigger to deal with. Princess Celestia wants to talk to you."

"Really? The _Princess Celestia _wants to talk to me. Gosh, I'm so honored. I never thought I'd get to meet her. She's so important and powerful. I wonder how I should act. I'm not really the high _society_ type. Do you think I should bow? Or is it _curtesy_ for girls? I wonder if-"

"Will you shut up! Do you know what it's like listening to you go on like that? If it's not too much trouble, maybe you could shut your mouth for two seconds, instead of saying everything on your damn mind all the time!" Spike said getting fed up.

"I'm _sorry_." Twist responded quietly.

"Big surprise. Anyway, I think she's onto us. Maybe something in one of Twilight's reports made her suspicious. I don't know, but you can't tell her anything."

"Okay." She said feeling more down than ever. Spike couldn't have her being depressed around Princess Celestia. He turned around and placed a claw on her chin bringing her eyes upwards.

"Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just this whole situation with Celestia and the stuff back at school has me a little stressed out. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I just really need your help getting through all of this. Who's my sweet treat?" Spike said cheerfully.

"I am." Twist said cheering up a bit.

"That's my girl! Let's go." Spike said stroking her cheek.

"Umm…Can I ask you a _question_?"

"What is it?"

"What are you going to do about Applebloom?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess I'll have to let her down gently. You're not jealous, are you?" Twist didn't answer. She knew that Spike only considered her a friend, despite the intimate nature of the relationship. That meant he was technically single to anypony who looked at him. A thought that always lingered in her mind, especially now that her former best friend Applebloom had laid her feelings out for all to see.

"Listen, you may not be my girlfriend, but you're my sweet treat. You don't need to worry about anyone else."

"Oh, Spike!" Twist said leaning forward for a kiss but Spike turned around and kept walking.

"We should hurry up. Twilight will get mad if we keep the princess waiting."

"Okay," The filly said catching up to him. She was happy with being Spike's sweet treat, even if that meant he didn't technically consider her his girlfriend. It didn't matter as long as she got to be near him. As long as she was with Spike, everything would be okay.

As they walked to the library, Spike wondered if the princess really did suspect anything. Maybe she didn't suspect a thing, but why would she want to talk to Twist specifically? If she did know something was up, why didn't she tell Twilight immediately? There were so many questions running through the dragon's head that he almost walked past the library.

"Spike, we're here." Twist alerted the dragon.

"Oh! I guess I'm just a little nervous." Spike took a deep breath and exhaled as he opened the door. Inside, he found Twilight and Princess Celestia chatting casually, As casual as Twilight could act when the princess was around anyway.

"Ah, Spike! This must be the young filly whom Twilight spoke so highly of. It's nice to meet you, Peppermint Twist." Princess Celestia said walking forward.

"The pleasure is all mine, your _highness_." Twist said bowing deeply.

"I wanted to speak with you about your friendship with Spike. Twilight's report has me curious about you two."

"I don't understand, Princess Celestia. Was something wrong with my report?" Twilight asked worried.

"It's quite the opposite, Twilight. The detail with which you described their interactions made me want to observe them myself. I hope you don't mind."

"N-Not at all. You're always welcome to join me in my studies. If there's anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate."

"Actually, I'd like to speak to them alone."

"Alone? I was hoping I could sit in." Twilight said disappointed.

"I'm afraid my questions could compromise your research and I look forward to your next report untainted by any outside influences."

"I understand, your highness. I'll be at Sugarcube Corner, if you need anything just ask."

"Thank you, Twilight. I will." The princess nodded as her student left the library. She turned her attention the filly and dragon before her. She found it odd that Spike looked more nervous than Twist who was a little cooler in her demeanor. She knew her hunch about something going on between them wasn't too far off.

"Now I'd like to ask a few questions to you two about your relationship. I've been talking to Twilight and she told me how you two bumped into each other. Could you tell me what that was it like for you two meeting each other?"

"If I had to describe it, I'd have to say it was like finding a piece of _yourself_ that you didn't know was _missing. _I know it sounds weird but being friends with Spike completes me." Twist said wistfully.

"It sounds like you feel a great deal for him. Have you ever considered being more than friends? Perhaps a couple?" Celestia asked but Spike jumped in to answer this one.

"We have such a great friendship though. I really think we work better as friends."

"That's such a shame. I thought you two would make such a cute couple." Princess Celestia said causing Twist to get excited.

"Really? Did you hear that, Spike? Princess Celestia thinks we'd make a cute couple! Isn't that wonderful?" She looked to Spike who showed no happiness at Celestia's opinion and even less at her reaction.

"Oh! I thought you valued our 'friendship' but perhaps I was wrong. I guess we could become a couple but then I'd need a new friend. Maybe Apple Bloom would be interested in replacing you." Spike said putting an end to her excitement. The implication was clear.

"On _second_ thought, I think you're right. We should just be friends." Twist said quickly taking her statement back. Spike wasn't ready to let her off the hook so easily though.

"No, I think it's a good idea. We could go on dates and I could hold your hoof. In the meantime, I'd hang out with Apple Bloom and do all the things we used to do as friends. I'm sure she'd appreciate the type of friendship we have more than you do." Spike said pretending to give the idea some thought. He knew the thought of Apple Bloom and Spike hanging out together as 'friends' sent Twist into a full panic.

"No, I _appreciate_ our friendship. I don't want to be a couple. I want things to stay as they are." Twist pleaded desperately.

"Hmmm, I suppose if you insist on staying friends. I can't really argue with that." Spike said throwing his arms up as if he was being forced to give up on the idea.

Princess Celestia watched the entire conversation and she could divine several things from it all. Twist and Spike's was far from anything resembling a friendship. It was more like Twist was a slave than a friend. She could see in the way she hung on his every word. She could also see a more domineering and controlling side start to come out of Spike. The way he used the word friendship implied something else entirely. At this point, she pretty much had their little secret figured out.

"I see. Well, I can tell the two of you are the best of friends. Let's move on to something else." The princess mostly made small talk after that. She learned that Twist was quite the accomplished student. She could see a lot of Twilight in her. The way she lights up when a question is asked and how she speaks with such excitement when delivering an answer. Yet, she could sense Twist was heading down a dark path. Her devotion to Spike made her unable to see how Spike truly saw her. She knew no good could come from their relationship in the end.

"That's wonderful, Twist, but I should be going. The sun won't lower itself. Before I go, I'd like to speak to Spike for a moment."

"Of course, I'll go get Twilight." Twist said leaving the two alone. Spike felt a little nervous again as he stood by himself with the princess.

"Spike." The alicorn said watching the filly leave. She hoped that he took the words she was about to speak to heart. There was still time to turn from the he was leading Twist and himself down.

"Y-yes, your highness."

"Strong feelings are dangerous. Take proper care that you don't take advantage of what you have. It could come back to haunt you."

"Of course, princess." Spike said feigning understanding. It was obvious she was talking about Twist but he didn't see a problem with the way things were now. The current arrangement satisfied everyone. What was wrong with that?

With that said, the princess took her leave. As she walked outside to meet Twilight, Spike pondered her last words. What did she know? Was all that talk about Spike and Twist becoming couple just talk? Princess Celestia's visit had passed without incident but he was more confused than ever as to why it happened.

"At least it's over and Twilight's none the wiser." Spike thought to himself. Whatever Celestia knew, she obviously didn't plan on letting Twilight know.

"Spike? It's getting pretty late. Want to walk me home?" Twist asked in a soft, sexy tone. The dragon stretched his arms above his head allowing his body to become a bit looser.

"Let's go." Spike smiled.

Later that Night

The princess of the moon waited atop a hill overlooking Ponyville. Her eyes searching the starry skies for a familiar figure. Suddenly, she spotted a white blip flying towards her. It was her sister. Luna was eager to divulge what she had learned following Spike as he went to pick up Twist. She felt lucky to have witnessed the drama in the schoolyard. Watching from above, cloaked in a magic spell, was like watching a drama unfurl before her eyes. The theater troupes in Canterlot could certainly learn a thing or two from these mere children. Reality proved far more exhilarating fodder than what they portrayed on stage. As Celestia landed next to her sister, she could see the excitement in her face.

"I see you're quite happy, sister. Care to share?" Celestia asked.

"Just relishing the fact that we might be witnessing the birth of a love triangle." Luna said absolutely giddy.

"Really? Another filly has fallen for Spike. He certainly is popular."

"I believe she's related to the Element of Honesty. Her name is Applebloom."

"Applebloom?" Celestia recalled Spike mentioning that name before.

"Yes, she was apparently a close friend of Twist before she joined up with her current group of friends. She expressed her feelings for him before her entire class. It was quite the scene. What did you learn?"

"I can confirm that Spike and Twist are romantically involved but things are not as I anticipated. It would seem as though our dragon has complete control over this filly. Her feelings blind her to what Spike is doing." Luna clapped her hooves together at this news.

"That's wonderful! So it is as we suspected. Things are bound to get more juicy."

"I thought we were doing this to teach Spike a lesson. You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself."

"We are, but can I help being entertained by it all? You must admit that it is rather exciting."

"I suppose, but I fear where it might lead them." Celestia said looking down on the quiet little town.


	7. Chapter 7

Boredom

Spike awoke to another beautiful morning in Ponyville, but he found himself unable to fully appreciate it. Princess Celestia's visit and her cryptic last words were still fresh in his mind from yesterday's visit. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that she had seen right through his deception and yet she did nothing but leave Spike with a weird warning.

At first he thought, he had gotten away scot free, but after further thinking about her line of questions and conversation with Twist, it seemed like the mare had already suspected something was going on between them. The words she left with were a confirmation that she pretty much knew what was going on.

"Strong feelings are dangerous. Take proper care that you don't take advantage of what you have. It could come back to haunt you." Her words echoed in his mind as he sat up in his bed. The strong feelings part referred to Twist and taking proper care was a hint that he should treat Twist better. Although those words weighed heavily on his mind, he couldn't see anything wrong with the current situation. What was the alternative? Make Twist suffer alone and bear the guilt of hurting her. They were both happy and everyone benefited. There was also the rest.

"It could come back to haunt you." He muttered the words to himself. He had no idea what she meant. Was she threatening to tell? That didn't make sense. Nothing kept Princess Celestia from walking up to Twilight and telling her exactly what was going on.

He looked to the mare softly sleeping in her bed. She didn't even get mad when Spike came back late last night from Twist's house. Twilight still thought he was an innocent virgin and that suited him just fine. The last thing he needed was the mare trying to put an end to his fun.

He could never go back to the way things were. Pining over Rarity and living out lame fantasies in his head as he pleasured himself were nothing compared to the real thing. Twist had opened his eyes to a new world of carnal pleasures. A world where bodies met and feelings of ecstasy were there for him. His only regret was didn't take advantage on that night long ago when she initially laid herself before him.

"Everything is okay, Spike. Everything is okay." He told himself as repeated the mantra over and over again. The dragon started to think about his situation. Princess Celestia may know what's going on, but she hasn't done anything. For whatever reason, she was keeping quiet and allowing him to continue which was good. He couldn't stop the Princess and yet she seemed to have no desire to stop him. In the end, he could do nothing but hope she would not divulge anything to Twilight.

Spike decided to forget about Celestia's visit and focus on his other problem. The discovery of Apple Bloom's newfound feelings meant that she'd have to come over and explain herself. Eventually, Spike would have to let her down gently. If she took it personally, Applejack might get mad and it could affect her friendship with Twi who would blame him.

"It's not my fault I have such animal magnetism." He said to himself as he crawled out of bed and walked over to the mirror. He started to admire his features as he wondered what to do. He suddenly realized that he might be popular among the fillies. It wasn't such a stretch considering how hard Twist fell for him. He started to imagine himself surrounded by beautiful fillies.

"More apple cider?" Apple Bloom said bringing him a tall, frosty mug. He sat on a huge couch with several fillies around him. Each one vying for his attention. Spike took the mug and watched as Apple Bloom pushed Sweetie Belle aside to sit next him. The unicorn glared at her for a moment before returning her gaze to Spike as he took a deep swig of the refreshing beverage. Spike let out a relaxed sigh as he sunk into the couch.

"You have a little foam on your cheek, darling!" Diamond Tiara said kissing him on the side of his lips. She sat on his other side hugging him.

"Liar! You just wanted to kiss him." Scootaloo accused her.

"You're just made because he likes me more than you, blank flank!" She said hugging him closer.

"Ha! I bet he doesn't like your blowjobs!" Scootaloo laughed.

"Oh yeah! Let's have a contest and Spike can be the judge."

"Ladies, I'd love to, but you're going to have to wait till Silver Spoon is finished." He looked down to see the filly deepthroating his cock. He couldn't see his own cock as he started to cum. The filly looked up at him as she swallowed every bit. She gasped for air as she pulled back and started to stroke his flaccid purple member.

"Aww, I want to do it again!" She pleaded.

"Spike, you said we'd play today! You promised!" Apple Bloom whined.

"What about our contest?" Scootaloo added.

"I go first!" Diamond Tiara raised a hoof. The fillies bickered amongst each other as they shouted his name.

"Spike! Spike! Spike…." They all shouted until Spike realized that somepony was actually shouting his name.

"Are you in there, Spike? I have to go." Twilight asked frantically trying to get his attention.

"Alright!" Spike said quickly exiting. As Twilight zipped past him, he thought about how he would respond when Apple Bloom confronted him. Maybe they could work something out. It was a shame to let such a beautiful filly down. He smiled as thoughts of Apple Bloom and other fillies filled his head.

Meanwhile

As Peppermint Twist awoke, she was thinking about how wonderful Spike was last night. She felt lucky to have gotten back into his good graces. He was so angry at her during Celestia's visit that she thought he might have rejected her again, but the fact that they could still be together was huge relief, especially since her old friend made her feelings known.

"Apple Bloom!" She hissed. Her jealousy was so strong that she felt like she might lose it. She took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. She started to think of all the reasons why Spike would never go for Apple Bloom.

She was willing to satisfy all Spike's needs. Her mind, body, and soul all belonged to Spike who happily accepted them. Each time they slept together was more beautiful than the last. It was like their connection was renewed each time they made love. Spike had also promised not to touch Apple Bloom as long as she remained obedient. She almost felt sorry for her friend's unrequited love. She had no chance of ever being with Spike.

"It serves her right." She said going one step further. She remembered how her friend reacted to the news of Twist getting her cutie mark. The most important moment in a young filly's life is getting her cutie mark and what does Apple Bloom say? She whines about going to Diamond Tiara's party alone. No congratulations or anything even resembling any happiness at the news of Twist discovering her special talent. She never admitted it to her, but at that moment, she felt deeply hurt by her former best friend's inability to look past herself and be happy for her. She would have told her, but Apple Bloom made new friends that day and she decided to let it go.

"Somepony like that doesn't deserve to be with Spike!" She said as she placed a piece of paper in her backpack and slung it over her back. As she left her room, she heard someone knocking at the door downstairs. She walked to the door and was about to open it when she realized who it was.

Her parents left for work earlier so whoever was had to be somepony for her. Only one pony stopped by at this time of day because they used to walk to school together as friends. Her suspicions were confirmed when a voice called out from behind the door.

"Peppermint Twist? Hello, is anyone there?" A familiar country accent called out. She couldn't believe her luck. The last pony she wanted to see was knocking in her door. She thought about ignoring her until she went away, but she realized that she might be here to get advice about Spike. A better opportunity to sabotage her wouldn't present itself.

"Hey, Apple Bloom! What'sup?" She said with a forced smile as she opened the door.

"Good morning, Twist! I thought it'd be kind of nice if we walked together. It'd be like old times."

"Sure thing! Sounds like fun!" She said as they began to walk. She looked over to her old friend and gave her a look of complete hatred as Apple Bloom's attention was focused forward. Her thoughts turned nasty as she glared at the farm filly.

"You stupid, inbred hick! Go jump off a mountain and see if you get your cutie mark before you hit the ground." She thought to herself.

"It's been such a long time since we did this. Remember when we started school? It almost seemed like a tradition." Apple Bloom chimed happily. Twist switched her demeanor before Apple Bloom could notice.

"Yeah! It was so much fun talking with you." She said as she remembered how every conversation was about cutie marks and how it was so unfair that Apple Bloom didn't have hers.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Spike." The country filly admitted. Twist didn't even react to the name as it came up. On the inside, she was absolutely livid.

"Of course, you are, homewrecker! All you do is talk about yourself and what you want! I'll never let you take Spike away from me! No one will ever take Spike away from me!" She thought as they walked to school. All the while keeping an unassuming smile on her face. Her peaceful exterior was merely a cover for the bubbling rage seething below. However, her former friend's next words would turn Twist's attitude on it's head.

"I know the truth about you and Spike. I know you like him and…. if you want, I'll forget I ever liked him." Twist was completely caught off guard. She fully expected Apple Bloom to ask for her help or perhaps tips on how to woo Spike. She had planned on playing dumb or possibly giving her bad advice. This came completely out of nowhere and she had no idea how to react.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Snails told me you had feelings for Spike." Apple Bloom revealed. Twist had completely forgotten that Snails knew about her true feelings. She wondered how much the colt had told her.

"He did, huh?" Twist said looking away.

"I just want to know why you lied about not liking him before. Yesterday, you and Spike seemed to laugh off the idea of liking each other. Was it because you didn't want to say it in front of everyone or was it something else?" Twist knew the real reason was Spike's insistence that everything be kept secret. It made sense at the time because he told her that Twilight would not allow him to be sexually active if she found out. She wasn't a fan of the idea, but Spike meant enough to her that she didn't mind hiding it. It still didn't stop it from eating her up inside though that she treated their love like something to be ashamed of.

"The truth is…. he turned me down." She admitted.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Apple Bloom said genuinely sad that her friend had been rejected.

"It's okay. We're friends now." Twist said with forced happiness. The two fillies walked to school in silence for a few moments. The sounds of birds chirping and other ponies going about their business as they were lost in thought. Suddenly, Apple Bloom spoke up.

"I've made my decision. It wouldn't be right going after Spike with what happened between you two."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, I would. We're friends after all." Apple Bloom's words made the filly regret her unkind thoughts. Perhaps she was too harsh on her.

"Wow, I don't know what to say!" Twist said.

"Don't mention it!" Apple Bloom said pounding her chest. "So what do you think this special lesson is all about?"

"I don't know, but it must be pretty important if we need _permission _slips."

"When I gave it to Applejack, she looked real nervous after reading it and said she had to discuss with Big Macintosh and Granny before she signed it. It's kind of weird considering they just sign stuff right away." Apple Bloom said as she remembered how nervous her sister looked.

"Hey, Apple Bloom!" A voice called out as they reached the schoolyard.

"Hi, Sweetie Belle! I'm guessing Rarity signed yours too."

"Yep! She was acting pretty strange when I showed her. She practically jumped when she read it."

"Hello, Sweetie Belle." Peppermint Twist said awkwardly greeting her.

"Hey, Twist. Could you excuse us for a moment?" Sweetie Belle said pulling Apple Bloom aside.

"Sure, I should get to class anyway." Twist said leaving them to talk. Sweetie Belle waited until the filly was out of sight before saying anything.

"So did you ask her? What'd she say?" She asked.

"She does like Spike, but he turned her down." Apple Bloom explained.

"That's good then!" Sweetie Belle said earning an odd look from Apple Bloom. "I mean it's bad for her but good for you. I knew Snails wasn't lying. He's just not the type."

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed.

"What are you sad about? This means Spike is available."

"Actually, I think I'm going to give up on Spike."

"Why? I thought you liked him."

"Peppermint Twist already asked him out and he turned her down. If I asked Spike, it would be like I was betraying her." Sweetie Belle looked at her as if she were crazy.

"They're not dating, right? How are you betraying Twist by asking him out?"

"They're still pretty close friends. It'd be awkward if I asked him out." She said without conviction.

"So let me get this straight. Spike is single, and the only reason you're not asking him out is because he turned down Twist. That doesn't make any sense and you know it."

"What if it were you? Would you want me to date Snails after he turned you down?" She said putting the unicorn on the spot. The filly thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I'd be pretty disappointed, but if it made you and Snails happy, I'd be okay with it. I think if you and Spike started dating. Peppermint Twist wouldn't have any choice but to accept it."

"What if he says no to me too?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Is that what this is all about?" Before Sweetie Belle could press any further, Scootaloo arrived and immediately noticed the dour mood her friends were in.

"Hey, guys! What's up? Don't tell me Spike and Twist are dating!" She guessed.

"No, he turned her down." Apple Bloom explained.

"That's great!" Scootaloo said earning an equally odd look from Apple Bloom. "Oh, you know what I mean! So all you got to do is ask him out now."

"She doesn't want to ask him out because she'll be 'betraying' Twist."

"That doesn't make any sense. They're not dating because Spike turned her down. How is asking after she failed wrong? If Spike doesn't want to date her, how is you not asking him out going to make it better?" Scootaloo chided the filly's logic.

"You know how much they hang out. It's obvious Twist still has feelings for him. I don't want to swoop in and ruin it for her."

"Did Twist tell you she didn't want you to ask Spike out?"

"She'd never do that. She's too nice." Apple Bloom explained. Scootaloo looked at Sweetie Belle who just sighed.

"Listen, Apple Bloom. If you don't ask Spike out, another filly will. If Spike ends up dating someone else, you'll be worse off than Twist because you'll never know what could've been. Are you really okay with that?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't know! I wish I didn't feel this way! It's so confusing liking someone! I want to tell him how I feel, but I keep thinking he'll say no and… I can't face him." Apple Bloom responded on the verge of tears. Scootaloo was less than sympathetic.

"Coward." She uttered as she looked away..

"Scootaloo! What are you saying?" Sweetie Belle said shocked at her friend's harsh words.

"It's true! Do you really think that you and Twist are the only ones who have a crush on Spike? Did it ever occur to you that someone else could ask him out before you? If you're so scared, just give up and maybe some other filly will take him!" Apple Bloom just looked at her friend for a second. Scootaloo wouldn't meet her gaze instead choosing to look at the ground.

"Scootaloo, do you-" The earth pony was interrupted as Cheerilee called for class to begin.

"It's time for class, everypony."

"We should get to class." Scootaloo said immediately heading towards the schoolhouse. Apple Bloom could only watch and follow as her friend hurried to class by herself. Her affection for Spike was starting to seem more and more troublesome.

Cheerilee was surprised to have a full turnout today. Considering her lesson, she expected more than a few ponies to keep their foals at home. Whether they trusted her with such a sensitive subject or just didn't want to explain it themselves, she didn't know. All she knew was that it was very important that somepony talked to them about this topic sooner rather than later. As she collected the last of the permission slips, she looked at her class and prepared to begin the lesson.

"Who can tell me where foals come from?" The reaction was mixed. Several of them were seriously thinking about it. Others were giggling. It wasn't uncommon for a few to learn to learn the facts from older siblings or friends. One filly did throw her hoof up though.

"Dinky?"

"My mom says the stork delivers foals to fillies who grow up to be good mares."

"That's a very good guess, but that's something adults tell foals till their old enough to know the truth. I think you're all officially old enough to learn the truth behind the miracle of life." The class was practically buzzing with excitement. Cheerilee took the opportunity to pull down a screen and setup a projector.

"Settle down, everypony! We have a lot to go over and it's important that you all pay close attention to everything."

Cheerilee started by showing a film that detailed two couple's very different journey involving the creation of life. The first couple involved a young earth pony who had inadvertently impregnated his equally young pegasus girlfriend. They mostly talked about how they never expected it to happen and what they would do next. The other couple was pair of unicorns who were trying to have a child but were told that they could not conceive. Their story was about trying to find a way to create the family they always wanted and how they tried everything before meeting the first couple who would eventually give their newborn foal to them.

Twist was particularly fascinated by the interactions of the young couple. The way the earth pony tried to separate himself when he heard the news, but he was still there for her when she gave birth and even promised to be there for her in the future. The idea of Spike at her side holding her hoof as she struggled to give birth to their offspring and promising he'd always stand by her side seemed infinitely appealing.

Scootaloo didn't find any part of the presentation as interesting as Twist. In fact, she thought the whole process was disgustingly sappy. The act of giving birth seemed like a nightmare. Screaming in agony with a stranger staring at your privates while you pushed out what she could only assume was a foal. She never wanted to go through such an ordeal.

"Alright, class. Does anyone have any questions?" Cheerilee asked. Several hooves went up almost immediately. Peppermint Twist, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom all had their hooves up.

"Apple Bloom?"

"What happened to the foal?" She asked.

"This film is actually quite old so the foal is all grown up. As for where she is now, your guess is as good as mine."

"What about the young couple? Are they still together?" Twist asked.

"I don't know. Young love doesn't usually last though. You're all still growing and it's easy to believe that someone could be the one you want to spend your life with. That's why it's important to take your time and wait till you're adults before you engage in any sexual activity with another pony."

"Is that really what giving birth is like?" Scootaloo asked.

"Actually, the film is edited for time. The whole process can take up to twelve hours and involve several doctors working around the clock."

"Twelve hours! What if she has to go to the bathroom or something?"

"Well, she can't move so she has to do her business in a bedpan." Cheerilee answered earning more than a few disgusted looks and groans from her class.

Scootaloo couldn't imagine why anyone would ever want to do that. She felt like she had just watched some sort of twisted nightmare and the big monster was her own body. All that happened because of sex. She suddenly thought about the pregnant mare and how she described the act.

"It hurts at first, but after a little while, you can't imagine your life without it. It's like flying but a thousand times better." She said with a huge smile on her face as she rubbed her belly. The fact that she compared it to flying made her all the more curious.

"A thousand times better, huh?" She said to herself as she tried to imagine such a thing. As long as she didn't end up pregnant, it might be worth experiencing. She wondered who her first would be. She stopped herself as her mind drifted towards a certain individual. She started to feel bad about how she talked to Apple Bloom earlier. She decided to apologize after class when the bell rang for the end of class.

"As a side note, I'd just like to mention that, although extremely rare, some interspecies relations can result in pregnancy."

Twist remained calm on the outside as she packed her bag. She didn't want to let anyone know how she felt about that last minute revelation. She didn't leave right away instead waiting for half the class to leave. Apple Bloom waved goodbye to her as she left and she waved back. Just as she got up to leave, Cheerilee called out to her.

"Peppermint Twist! If you have a moment, I'd like to speak with you."

"Yes, Miss Cheerilee." She said as she pushed back the urge to cuss out her teacher.

"Can't you see I've got stuff to do! Why don't you mind your own damn business for once?" She thought as she walked towards her teacher.

"I just wanted to see how things are going. I heard you've been working at the library with Spike for some time now."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm helping Twilight Sparkle out with her _studies_. It's really fun."

"I only ask because you don't seem to be interested in making any new friends. You don't seem to play or talk with anyone since Apple Bloom. I was just worried that you might be a bit lonely." She said as the last of her students filed out of the classroom.

"Not at all, ma'am. I feel it gives me more time to focus on my schoolwork." Twist lied. The truth is she didn't feel the need to talk to anyone. Her interactions with Spike were so much more real than the false platitudes she would have gotten from making friends. Spike was all the companionship she'd ever need.

Cheerilee couldn't argue with a student who wanted to devote more time to studying, but Twist was her best student. Her grades were perfect. The idea that she'd be happy just focusing on her schoolwork didn't sit right with her at all.

"I see. If you don't mind my asking, how are things with Spike? You two must work pretty closely if you're at the library all the time."

"Yep! Twilight's _so_ smart! I hope I can be as smart as her _someday_." Cheerilee was starting to notice a pattern. Twist was intentionally steering the conversation away from Spike. If she was going to get anything out of her, she would have to take the direct approach.

"I was actually more curious about you and Spike. You two seemed to spend a lot of time together after school."

"Oh, you must be talking about that crush I usedto have! I'm _actually_ over that."

"You're over it?" The mare said with a raised eyebrow and more than a little suspicion.

"Yeah, we got to talking and it turns out we don't have much in common. He _seemed _socool and _mysterious_ at first, but once I met him, the appeal just wasn't there.'" She explained.

"And you're okay with that?"

"I'm a little _disappointed_ that my first crush didn't work out, but I met Twilight and I really look up to her so it's okay."

"So how would you describe your relationship with Spike?" Cheerilee asked.

"I'd say we're friends. He's still fun to hang around, but I just don't see him like I used too." Everything Peppermint Twist said made absolutely perfect sense. It was natural to hold someone in high regard and be disappointed when they turn out differently than you hoped. Cheerilee should have been able to accept that explanation. Peppermint Twist was prompt, courteous, and an all around great student. She had no reason not to believe her, and yet, she couldn't shake this feeling of doubt. She could only wonder as she decided to let her go.

"I apologize for holding you up, Peppermint Twist."

"Not at all, ma'am. I should have told you _sooner_. Well, I'll see you later, Miss Cheerilee."

"Oh, one last thing before I forget! Do you know if Diamond Tiara is okay? She seems much quieter than usual lately. I know that's probably a good thing, but I can't help but wonder if something happened."

"Hmm, I don't know, but it can't be all bad. They haven't made fun of anypony lately."

"It's great that she's not inflicting pain on anyone else, but if something or someone made her turn that pain inwards, it could be bad for her." Cheerilee's comment set off a fire in Peppermint Twist.

"So it's better for her to pick on _someone_ _else_, right?" Twist said in low, angry voice.

"That's not what I meant, Peppermint Twist. I-"

"I get it. It's better for her to spread it around and hurt other people than dealing with herself. If that's the case, I hope she stays _depressed_ forever!" The filly shouted as she left. The teacher called out to her to no avail.

"I want all of my students to be happy." The teacher sighed.

Near Sweet Apple Acres

"I'm sorry about this morning, Apple Bloom. I had no right to snap at you like that." Scootaloo said as she walked alongside her two friends.

"Aww shucks, Scootaloo! You were right. I reckon if I can't truly confess to Spike. I should step aside and let another filly who can." She said looking at Scootaloo.

"I-I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"I insist, Scootaloo! If any filly gets to go out with Spike, it should be you."

"I was just angry. I don't think I could confess to him anymore than you."

"Umm, guys?" Sweetie Belle said as they stopped at the entrance to Sweet Apple Acres.

"You should!"

"No, you should!"

"Guys!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"What!" They said in sync. Sweetie Belle merely pointed at a lone figure standing against a wooden post with amused expression as he watched the them.

"Mind if I talk to Apple Bloom for a moment?" Spike asked.


End file.
